the Protector
by Eraman
Summary: Sequel to the Shapeshifter :  Something odd happened when they fought a new enemy. What is going on in the junkyard? Where are all the mystics and who is really the new enemy and the new tribe leader?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to the Shape shifter so I suggest you read that one first and this is a slash so don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

It had been six months since the death of Baron and Macavity and the death and rebirth of Alonzo. The patched second in command hadn't used his powers much since then. Only when a peke or a pollicle would attack. Then he'd turn into a bigger dog or animal and scare it off. He also turned into a human if one of the stray cats was sick and they needed a vet. But they hadn't had any other problems. The Jellicles had believed that with the death of both Macavity and Baron that they would finally be free and not threatened by anyone. But a new enemy had appeared.

His name was Count and he claimed to be the best criminal in the entire of London. He also claimed to have a personal vendetta with the Jellicles. But no one could recall that they'd ever met the white Persian tom. Count was a white Persian tom but he had blood red eyes and he had hideous burn scars on his front legs and paws. His claws were long and sharp. But he wasn't much of a fighter. He'd attacked Rumpleteazer one day and had got trashed badly. Therefore the Jellicles never thought of his threats seriously. Something they would regret soon.

* * *

><p>But there had also been a new addition to the tribe in the form of a black tom. One day Pouncival and Electra had been chasing each other around the yard when suddenly a peke had entered. The two of them had to flee, trying to get the attention of a grownup… any grownup but preferably Alonzo or Munkustrap. The only problem was that no one was able to hear them. The two kittens had been cornered and the peke had come closer. When it was about to attack them a shadow flew over the kittens' heads and a black cat appeared on the peke biting it and scratching wildly.<p>

The fight had been wild and blood and fur flew in the air from both of the fighters. Electra and Pouncival had been terrified and suddenly heard a yelp from the peke and saw it run off.

"Yeah you better run!" their savior yelled at it and spat on the ground, blood and saliva. By the voice they could figure it was a tom. That's when he turned to them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah", Electra stuttered and then gasped. The tom smiled.

"You saw that huh", he said and walked towards them. Electra blushed madly.

"I'm sorry", she all but screamed. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to be rude! I didn't-"

The tom's chuckle cut her off.

"Don't worry lil' girl", he said and stretched his arms. "I'm used to it." Then he gasped and pressed paws to his side and collapsed. Pouncival shot off like a cannonball to find Munk or Alonzo while Electra stayed with the black tom.

* * *

><p>The black tom had been brought into Jenny's den soon after that and she gasped at the sight of his face.<p>

"What a hideous scar", she exclaimed and ran a paw over it. It was red and shaped like a dragon.

"What could make a scar like that", Munk asked watching the black tom curiously.

"Only one thing dear", Jelly said.

"What's that?"

"Humans…"

They looked at the black tom.

"Who is he anyway", Alonzo asked from his place beside his lover and higher in command. Electra had retold them the story I just told you and Jenny looked at the tom on the bed.

"Well these wounds here are from the fight… but he have older ones", she said. "I guess we won't know anything about him until he wakes up."

When the black tom awoke he told them that his name was Cand and that he'd lived most of his life on the streets and in the alleys. He'd come to the junkyard to seek shelter after being attacked by some other cats. When asked about the scar Cand's eyes darkened.

"My father is the reason I got this scar", he spat. "I was only a kitten when he wanted to try my bravery and sent me into a dark alley. When I got there it was crowded with drunken men that were trying burn each other with some metal thing that was shaped as a dragon. When they saw me they got a better plan… I bet you can figure out the rest…" Munk looked closer at the scar and saw that the dragon had been burnt into his flesh in such a way that it looked as if the beast was protecting Cand's amber eye. When Jenny had asked about some older wounds he had the black tom had just smiled and gone back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The reasons to his many wounds and small scars were soon shown though… it was found out that the newest tribe member was an adrenaline junkie. The young toms adored him, the older ones and some queens thought he was highly amusing and Jenny and Jelly always tried to lecture him. But what they said went in through one ear and out through the other. But still… Munkustrap couldn't shake off the feeling that this tom was not as simple minded as they thought. One of the reasons for his theory was that Cori and Tanto had approached him and told him that they couldn't enter or find his mind anywhere even if he was just beside them. When asked the question about it Cand would answer:<p>

"My mind walked out on me the other day." And then hurry off.

* * *

><p>Anyway that's the newest addition to the tribe now let's begin with the story. Munk and Alonzo were out on a night patrol together. They were talking about everything, walking close together and still managed to detect everything around them.<p>

"It's really quiet tonight", Alonzo said and looked at the starry sky. His words were accompanied by steam since it was really cold that night.

"And cold", Munk said and shuddered. Alonzo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Munk and hugged him close.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah", Munk said with a content sigh and leaned into Alonzo's fluffy fur. "Thank EC for your stray fur."

"You really should stay out one winter and get one for yourself", Alonzo said and grinned. "I want you to warm me too."

"Why don't you just change my fur", Munk asked with a smirk.

"Fine", Alonzo said and let go of him. "But that would mean less cuddling." Munkustrap's eyes widened and he pulled his lover close.

"On the other paw don't", he said and Alonzo chuckled before purring. The two of them tangled their tails together and closed their eyes.

"Oh how sweet", a voice spat and they looked up and saw Count. "If it gets any sweeter I'll become a diabetic."

"What are you doing here", Munk spat and stood in front of Alonzo. The patched tom suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, Munkustrap always the protector to everyone.

"Calm down _**Protector**_", Count said and jumped down and paced back and forth in front of the two. "I don't have any dealings with you."

"Then why are you here", Alonzo growled. Count looked at him and an evil glow was in his eyes.

"Oh but I'm here for _you_ Alonzo, the _**Shape Shifter**_."

Munk growled and stepped between them blocking Count's vision of Alonzo.

"Over my dead body", Munk spat and Count smirked.

"That can be arranged."

"How? We have defeated you eas-" Munk was cut off when Count fired a lightning bolt in front of his paws.

"MUNK!" Alonzo exclaimed and saw his lover slide over the ground. He turned to Count and opened his mouth to say something when Count fired a shockwave at him and Alonzo had to jump to the side. Alonzo looked where the shockwave went by and saw a, for a cat, huge ditch in the ground where he'd just been standing. The ditch was thirty centimeter wide and two decimeter deep.

"As you can see", Count said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm not as weak anymore."

"How", Munk asked as he got up on wobbly legs. "How did you get power?"

"I have always had power, not just this kind of power Munkustrap."

"Then how did you get this kind of power", Alonzo growled.

"Well", Count smirked. "I assume you've heard the myth before?"

Alonzo gritted his teeth and growled at the same time.

"I take that as a yes", Count said and started to circle Alonzo. "I am also aware that you heard the correct one and not the confused one am I right?"

"Yes…" Alonzo growled. "So?"

Count watched him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"As you will be aware of then, the shape shifter asked the fallen if he even knew where the core to the shape shifting powers is."

"You got a point", Munk asked darkly.

"Yes. Now the conjurer's core, as you are well aware of, is hidden within the spine. It is quite logical since conjuring is built up by fast reflexes and fast impulses to and from the brain, which travel through the spinal cord. The telekinetic's power is hidden within the heart, not so logical if you ask me."

"We didn't", Alonzo spat.

"Now the psychic… or actually pscychics have their power core in the brain since their powers are mental powers in different versions. The leader's power core is located within the eyes. Due to his/her long life the leader sees a lot and takes in a lot with the sight while reading or just observing or in some cases hearing."

"Do you actually got a point with this", Munk asked.

"Patience patience", Count said and smirked. "Now the healer isn't talked about so much but his/her power is located in the hands since-"

"That's what the healer work with and yada yada yada", Alonzo cut him off.

"How rude", Count said. "But that is to be expected from a stray."

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "You're no aristocat either."

"My name suggests otherwise."

"It's just a name."

"True but I tend to live after my name as if it was a title, something my brother did not do."

"Your brother", Munk asked and Count stopped circling Alonzo and looked at Munk.

"Aw yes my dear little brother", he said. "So foolish and yet he had such a good plan but unfortunately he did not have the right perspective on things."

"And you have", Alonzo asked.

"Yes in a matter of fact I do", Count said and looked at them. "I do not dirty my paws with all the hard work but I still enjoy the fruit it makes."

"Meaning?"

"As of now I am a conjurer, my oh my how did that happen?"

"The only reason", Munk growled. "You killed a conjurer and stole his or her powers."

"But Munkustrap did you not hear what I said", Count said in a scolding tone. "_I_ do not dirty my paws with hard work."

"You got someone else to do your dirty work for you", Alonzo spat. "What kind of henchcats would follow you?"

"Henchcats? No these cats are not my henchmen and I would never dream of telling anyone that. However they do tend to do me small favors in exchange for other small favors."

"Such as?" Munk asked.

"Nothing important. Now I want what I got here for."

"I will not let you have Alonzo", Munk spat.

"Frankly my dear", Count said and his face turned dark and evil. "You don't have a choice!" He lashed out at the two Jellicles but they fought back. The fight seemed to go on for hours for the combatants. But then Munk and Alonzo worked together and while Alonzo slid across the ground kicking Count's feet out from underneath him Munk grabbed the tom's neck and pushed him down on the ground… hard. Count gasped for breath after that and the other two backed up a bit.

"Leave", Munk spat.

"Gladly", Count said. "But I won't be going alone!" He started to gather electricity all around him and Munk and Alonzo ran at him to knock him out.

"NO!" someone yelled that they couldn't see but then there was a huge blinding explosion and Munkustrap was aware of a burning pain but then… nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta da! first chapie up! TBC I don't own CATS! but Count is mine as is Cand! He's mine don't touch him! Am I a bit possesive over him? Yes! I'm possesive of all my OC's! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Munkustrap woke up with a killer of a headache and he rubbed his face.

"What happened", he asked and groaned. "Wait… the fight… Count… ALONZO!"

He flew out of the bed but winced in pain and then Jelly came in.

"Now now dear", she said and walked over to him and pressed him down again. "You must rest."

"Let me go Jelly I need to find him."

"Don't worry he's fine", she said. "The two of you were attacked yesterday but he made it out just fine."

"Thank EC", Munk said and lay back down in relief. "I wouldn't stand it if I lost him again."

"I didn't know Plato was so important to you."

"What", Munk asked dryly and looked at her.

"Well he is a good tom, strong and nice and all but I thought you didn't like him that much."

"Why are we talking about Plato?"

"But honey you and him was attacked last night don't you remember?"

"No no no it was me and Alonzo Jelly."

Jelly looked at him. "Who?"

Munk stared at her strangely and then started to laugh.

"Oh I get it very funny Jelly", he said. "I totally forgot it's April 1 today. You almost got me there."

"Munk what are you talking about? Sure it's the first of April but I haven't tried to fool you."

He looked at her with a smile.

"Aw come on Jelly I know you are trying to tell me that Alonzo isn't real just to trick me."

"It's not a trick."

"Jelly what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You keep asking me about cats that doesn't exist."

"I think you've been working too hard, maybe you should take a break from kitten sitting and let Jenny take over."

At the mention of the gumbiecat's name Jelly's face darkened.

"_What_ did you say", she growled.

"Calm down Jelly all I said was-"

"Oh I heard what you said", she snapped. "You want to give the kittens up to that… that… that bitch?"

Munk stared at her in pure shock.

"Jelly", he breathed.

"Oh don't take that tone with me", she said sharply. "Have you forgotten what she is?"

"Well she's the gumbie cat and Alonzo, Demeter and Tumblebrutus' mother."

"Aha!" Jelly said. "Wait what… Jenny is only the mother of Demeter and Tumblebrutus."

"No she and Skimble are the parents of Alonzo", Munk said sharply. "My mate."

"Your… oh", she fainted and Munk flew up and caught her. He gently put her on a bed.

"What is going on here", he asked and went outside and gasped. The junkyard didn't look like it yesterday!

* * *

><p>Everywhere was cats that looked afraid and there were so many burn marks on the ground and holes and smoking junk. There were also fires that no one tried to stop, but they never spread but what caught his attention the most was that some cats seemed to be missing. His father who had been there yesterday was nowhere to be seen, he could see Coricopat but not Tantomile, Misto and Quaxo were gone, Jenny was gone, Alonzo was gone and for some reason Asparagus and Exotica were missing too.<p>

"What the hell", Munk asked and hurried outside.

"Munk!" someone called and he turned and saw Plato and Admetus hurry towards him.

"Glad to see you're okay", Admetus said. "It was an awful fight!"

"All this happened last night", Munk asked in awe.

"No", Plato snorted. "You know those fires has been burning for four years."

"They what?" Munk asked.

"Hey you okay", Ad asked. "You look a bit pale Munk."

"Wha… What do you mean with four years!" Munk asked and grabbed Plato by his chest fur. "They weren't here yesterday!"

"Munk calm down", Ad exclaimed and pulled him away from Plato. "Don't you remember? Four years ago that… that _conjurer_ started these fires in our home! They will never stop burning so Jerrie, Teazer, Bomba, I, Plato and Tugger lost our homes."

"But", Munk said and backed away from them. "This can't be… no this must all be an April's joke…"

"No", Plato grumbled. "It isn't Munk. Did Count hit your head or something?"

Munk stared at them.

"Please guys", he said. "Tell me you know who Alonzo is."

The two toms looked at each other and then Munk.

"Who's Alonzo", Admetus asked.

"No one", Munk said and noticed Cori on his own. "Excuse me." He pushed past Ad and Plato and hurried over to Cori.

* * *

><p>"Cori", Munk said and the Siamese tom jumped awake in shock.<p>

"Yes", he whispered.

"Cori where is your sister?"

"I don't know", Cori breathed. "I've already told you I don't know. She only contacts me when she wants to torture me."

"Why are you whispering?"

"She'll hear. She hears everything. Whispering makes it harder."

"Okay… But wait a minute you are a mystic too can't-"

"I'm not", Cori yelled. "She's the evil and sick one I'm not!"

Everyone was looking at them oddly.

"She's mental I'm not! She's the mystic!"

"Okay…" Munk said hesitant. "Wha-"

A loud crash behind him cut him short and he turned and saw Tumblebrutus scramble over some junk with the other kittens behind him.

'_Well at least _something_ is the same_', he thought and smiled but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Tumble bristle and hiss at the other kittens and swipe at them. Pouncival laughed and jumped onto him and started to claw him. The other kittens did the same. Munk stared in shock. Joke or no joke this was serious!

* * *

><p>"Hey!" he yelled and ran over and the kittens looked at him. Pouncival and the princesses grinned.<p>

"Hi Munk", they said. Munk lifted Pouncival off of Tumble and helped the kitten, that had become like a younger brother to him, up and moves his head fur out of his eyes gently.

"Are you okay Tumbs", he asked gently but the kitten looked away. Munk noticed all little wounds on his face and the small scars all over his body. He growled and rounded on the other kittens. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We were just playing", Jemima mumbled.

"This", Munk growled and held up Tumble's arm that was bleeding. "Isn't playing this is bullying!"

"But the leader says it's okay as long as no one gets hurt", Etcy said.

"What? Tumble just-"

"Why do you care", Tumble cut him off and Munk stared at him.

"What?"

"Why do you care", the kitten growled.

"Tumble-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Tumble screamed and Munk stared at him in shock.

"Get away from him", Demeter screamed and pushed Munk back and hugged the kitten close to her. Munk stared at her. Her golden and black fur was dirty and tussled and she looked a lot like Grizabella had the last time he'd seen her.

"Leave him alone", Demeter growled.

"Deme", Munk tried but she hissed at him and led her younger brother away and the other kittens hurried away.

"What is going on here", Munk yelled frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Make way make way", Jerrie yelled. "Tha Jellical leadah ois 'ere!"<p>

"Thank EC", Munk muttered. "Father can-"

"Meow", a very familiar voice said and the queens and princesses giggled and Munk stared wide eye as his younger brother got onto the big tire.

"My fellow Jellicles", Tugger said and they all gathered close to him. Munk watched the cats assembled. Closest to Tugger was the kittens, Admetus and Plato. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat a bit away from them. Cori, Demeter and Tumblebrutus sat the furthest away from all with Cassandra being the one at Tugger's side. Munk couldn't see Skimble anywhere or Bombalurina for that matter.

"My fellow Jellicles", Tugger went on. "Last night Munkustrap and Plato aborted yet another attack from those blasted mystical cats!"

Everyone cheered, some more than others.

"But still we haven't won the war", Tugger went on. "We will only have won when they are all dead!"

"Dead to all mysticals!" the Jellicles yelled and Munkustrap paled. What the hell was this?

"We banished them but that wasn't enough, just the other day _Misto_ attacked us and almost electrocuted Victoria."

"It's true", Victoria said. "My fur wouldn't lie flat for a weak…" she started to smoother it down.

"That's was because you slept around with Tugger for a week", Munk heard someone whisper at his side but he couldn't see anyone.

"And they have all attacked us at one point even _Jenny_", Tugger went on and walked down to his tribe. "But I say we fight them, let's attack them for a change."

"Have you lost your mind", Admetus asked and Tugger glared at him. "Sir."

"No Admetus I haven't lost my mind", Tugger said. "But I have a plan. The mystics are getting cocky. Soon one of them will go out on his own and when he does… we'll snatch him or her."

"And then what", Jelly asked.

"Then", Tugger said and put his arms around Jerrie and Ad's shoulders. "We'll execute him. Right her. In the yard. They will see we can't be fooled so easily."

"But what if they come here", Jelly asked worriedly.

"We will threaten to kill the mystic we have if they try to stop us."

"But you said", Pouncival began but Tugger cut him off.

"But then we will kill the mystic we get anyway."

"No!" everyone turned to Munk as he yelled this.

"Excuse me", Tugger said and let go of Jerrie and Admetus.

"I said no Tugger", Munk said. "I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but it's been going on for long enough! Where are Jenny, Skimble, Tantomile, Exotica, Asp, Misto, Quaxo, father, Cand and-"

"Yeah where is our resident lunatic", Tugger asked and looked around.

"Here I am", Cand jumped down from a junk pile, well he slid down it on his front paws and he hit a can at the end so he was sent into the air. But he landed on his feet gracefully.

"Where the hell have you been", Tugger growled. "I sent you out hours ago!"

"Hours ago? To do what?"

"To do what?" Tugger asked incredulously and it was quite for a long time. "I tell you to do one simple thing!"

"Relax sir", Cand said and held up his paws. "I was only joking of course I knew what I was doing."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Damn it. Well you all know the plan and-"

"Answer my question", Munk yelled and they all looked at him. "Where are our missing tribe members."

"Did Count mess up your head or something Munkustrap?"

"Answer the question!"

"You want me to answer the question", Tugger asked walking closer to him. "Fine I'll answer the stupid question. All the mystical cats are _gone_ they've been banished and you helped me do it."

"No."

"Oh but you did you helped me kick them all out our father too."

"You lie."

"No I don't."

"Fine I can play along so far", Munk growled. "But you only mentioned the mystics. Where are Asp and Exotica?"

Munk heard a Jelly starting to sob as did Cassandra and Tugger smirked.

"They are dead Munkustrap", he said and Munk gaped in shock. "The mystics killed them. Asp and Exie went after some of the banished mystics to try to 'keep on being friends' but they never got back. I found them in an alley. Exotica was already dead but Asp was still breathing."

"Lies", Munk heard someone whisper.

"He told me Quaxo had used his telekinetic powers to slam him against the wall while Tantomile used her psychic powers to overpower Exie before Misto killed her with his magic."

"If Asp was still alive", Munk asked. "Why isn't he now?"

"The brave fool", Tugger said with a sigh. "We heard the mystics coming back and he told me to flee. I did but not without getting this" he lifted his mane and Munk saw a bad burn there. "Misto scorched me but Asp told me to run while he kept them back… he couldn't go on living without his mate. His death scream still haunts my dreams. I could have saved him." Tugger covered his face and his shoulders shook.

"No", Munk said and Tugger looked up at him glaring.

"What", he spat.

"Alonzo would never allow that to happen."

Everyone stared at him.

"Who's Alonzo", Tugger asked and now Munk paled again.

"What", he asked.

"Who's Alonzo", Tugger asked.

"Come on! What do you mean who's Alonzo? He's Skimble and… Skimble's oldest son!"

"Munk", Jelly said. "Skimble's oldest child died when he was five weeks old."

"Did he have a name?"

"Well yes of course but-"

"Was he a patched tom with black eyes?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it was Alonzo and he isn't dead because he is-"

"His name was Sphinx!" Jelly yelled and Munk froze. "They got a kit named Sphinx but he got killed by a dog when he saved another kitten. Then they got Demeter and then Tumblebrutus."

Munk turned to the gold queen but she didn't look back. Munk groaned in frustration and clutched his head.

"Munk", Admetus walked closely. "Take it easy."

"What's wrong mum", Etcetera asked Jelly.

"I don't know."

"It's obvious", Cori whispered and they turned to him. "Tantomile is lying to him. Making him believe things that don't exist. Like she did to poor Skimble."

"He exists", Munk growled. "This is only a big fat joke that isn't funny anymore!"

"Munk", Tugger tried.

"No!" Munk ran over to a junk pile and threw some junk aside. "Come out!"

"Munk!" someone exclaimed.

"Come out! Show yourself! Alonzo where the hell are you?"

"Munk", Plato tried to grab him but the silver tabby was getting more and more desperate.

"Get out here!" he yelled running around to other piles. "I know you are here!"

He turned to one of the fires.

"Of course", he growled. "All of you must be hiding in the 'burning' dens because no one would go near them." He ran towards one but got tackled by Ad, Cand, Jerrie and Plato.

"Munk stop it", Ad said. "What are you doing?"

"Let go of me I got to find them!"

"There is no one to find!"

"No you lie! Alonzo! ALONZO!"

"Jelly help", Plato said. "We can't hold him!"

Jelly hurried over with a sleeping potion she used when doing surgery on Jellicles.

"Get away from me", Munk yelled as she tried to cover his mouth. "No! Stop! No!"

But too late he'd already breathed in enough to knock him out and as his eyes closed he heard that voice again:

"Everything is lies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC <strong>_

_**Chirochichi - you're welcome and believe me I've tried to keep them out but they always find a way in anyway! They were even in my Les Jellicleables!**_

_**HumanGunieapig - I will not tell about Cand ;) And yes you are right about Count ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Munk", a gentle voice said and he felt someone beside him. "Munk."

"Mmmm not now", Munk grumbled.

"Why not", the voice asked and he felt someone caress his face. "Come on you've slept long enough haven't you?"

Munk opened his eyes and saw that someone was leaning above him. When he saw who it was his eyes widened.

"Munk", the someone asked and Munk flew up and pulled him down and hugged him so hard he could.

"Munk what is it?" the one he hugged asked.

"I had such a horrible dream", Munk whimpered. "You were gone Zo. You weren't there."

Alonzo hugged him back.

"Don't worry Munk I'm here", he kissed Munk's cheek gently. "I've not gone anywhere."

Munk sighed in relief and rested his head on Alonzo's shoulder and breathed in his scent. His mate hugged him back and kissed his neck now and then.

"Come on", Alonzo said and got up and held out his paw to Munk.

Munk smiled and took it and got up.

"Are you okay love", Alonzo asked checking his head. "You didn't hurt yourself on that shelf did you?"

"No… I didn't."

"Well you are bleeding slightly."

Alonzo got out a washcloth from nowhere and started to clean Munk's wound. Munk purred at his touch and Alonzo purred back.

"Where have you been all day", Alonzo asked. "You weren't here when I woke up."

"What do you mean? I've been asleep here since the fight with Count."

"Oh right."

"Where were you?"

"I've been here all along."

"Right it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

_Munk!_

"Well I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I'm always gonna be here Munk."

_Wake up Munkustrap._

"Of course you are", Munk said and they were about to kiss when something wet hit his face.

* * *

><p>Munk flew up and looked around and saw Admetus stand beside him with a bucket in his paws.<p>

"What are you doing", Munk growled.

"You've been out of it for four days", Ad said darkly. "And we need you. But we mostly need you to get your grip back!"

"What?"

"You freaked out four days ago! You nearly ran into the fires!"

"Oh", Munk said and looked down. "I thought it was just a dream."

"Well it isn't a dream!"

Munk closed his eyes and felt tears go down his cheeks.

"But…" he said. "This can't be real."

"Munk", Ad said gently and sat down on the bed beside his friend and protector.

"This can't be real… I don't remember anything from this… this world."

Admetus put his arm around Munk.

"It's not your fault Munk", he said. "Tanta… Tantomile did the same to Skimble. Making him believe everything that's happened... never happened."

"Where is Skimble?" Munk asked weakly.

"You really don't remember anything from before do you?"

"I only know Alonzo and I fought Count five days ago", Munk sighed and rubbed his face.

"But it was Plato… Wow she really did a number on you… She got Skimble to believe nothing happened and Jennyanydots almost had him when Tugger got to them. Jenny tried to kill the both of them… Skimble couldn't stand getting back to the yard Tugger told us. He's living permanently on the train now…"

"But", Munk scratched his head. "Skimble would never abandon a kit."

"I know… But this place hurt too badly and Tumble wanted to stay with his friends."

"Friends", Munk spat. "What I saw them do to him has nothing to do with friendship!"

"It wasn't like that… at first", Admetus mumbled. "They were all getting along like they used to… until Jenny was part of an attack and she clawed Victoria badly… Everyone thinks Tumble has some kind of mystical powers… Demeter too."

"That's why she looks like Grizabella did… Everyone is shunning them."

"We are… but who knows. Maybe your strange experience will be for the better."

"What?"

"You saved Tumble. Before that day you couldn't care less."

Munk looked at Admetus and saw a bad scar on his throat.

"What happened to your throat?" he asked.

Admetus covered it with his paw and looked away.

"Nothing", he mumbled.

"Ad."

"It was an accident…"

"Admetus… tell me."

"Asp did it… He tried to protect Tantomile when you… decided to banish her. He told me I was wrong and to be able to get her we had a tussle with Asp."

"We?"

"In the end Tugger and I ganged up on him. Who knew that tin fellow knew how to fight…"

Munk chuckled slightly and Ad smiled at him. Then Munk looked outside and saw Tugger walk by.

"I have one more question", Munk said.

"Yeah?"

"How come Tugger is the leader?"

"It was actually your decision", Admetus said. "After that your father got banished you were to be leader. But you told us it would be better for us if you kept on protecting us alongside your second in command."

"Who", Munk asked and grabbed Ad's arms.

"Err… well it was… Misto."

Munk sighed and rubbed his face.

"Is that Alonzo you're second in command", Ad asked curiously. "In that world _she_ put you in I mean?"

Munk swallowed hardly and looked away.

"Well… um… yeah."

"You doesn't sound so sure", Ad said folding his arms.

"Well… He is my second in command… but he's also my mate."

Ad stared at him with big eyes and then started to laugh. Munk growled and glared at him.

"What's so funny", he asked darkly.

"She… she made you gay", Ad got out between fits of giggles. "That's priceless!"

"Excuse me", Munk growled and Ad stopped giggling and stared at his friend and tribe protector. "You think it's funny that I love a tom more than anything in the world and that that tom doesn't exist!" Munk yelled and Admetus shrunk back in fear.

"N-no o-of course not", he whimpered terrified.

"Oh but you do don't you", Munk growled and stalked over to the tom and grabbed his throat. "You think it is funny."

"No", Admetus gagged out.

"Get out!" Munk threw him out of the den and Admetus landed on his back and then scurried off as quickly as he could. "Leave me alone…" Munk whimpered.

He sat down and hugged himself and sniffled. Was he really from this cursed world and was Alonzo just a dream, a make-believe or was he real and Count had done something to make everyone forget him? Munkustrap guessed that he would never knew.

"_Don't worry Munkus_", a voice said in his mind. "_It's not just a make believe._"

_"Of course it is", _Munk thought sadly. _"Alonzo's not real and I'm all alone..."_

_"So I'm not here with you?" _Munk looked up but didn't see anyone and he realized someone was talking to him telepathically.

"_Who are you?_" Munk asked.

"_See me as someone who has your best in interest._"

"_Are… are you the Everlasting cat?_"

Silence.

"_You got me_", was the hesitant voice.

"_I always thought the Everlasting cat was female._"

"_Oh well I actually use a tom's voice to make you more comfortable. Making you think I'm you... but you needed me to be someone else._"

"_I see… But… Alonzo isn't make-believe then? Tantomile didn't make me dream all that?_"

"_Tantomile is powerful but not that powerful._"

"_So what can I do?_"

"_Pray that a solution can be found._"

"_But aren't you the Everlasting cat? If you don't like something can't you just wave with your paw and fix it like you want?_"

"_Well of course I can but godly powers are dangerous and I can't just wave my magic wand and-_"

"_You got a magic wand?_"

"_It was just an example!_"

"_Sorry sir, err ma'am… sorry the Everlasting cat._"

"_You are most welcome. Now don't believe a word that horrible-_"

"Munkustrap", a soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up and saw Victoria stand in the door looking unsure.

"Yes Vicky", he asked and she walked inside, with a sway in her hips that rivaled Bombalurina's.

"I'm so happy you are okay", Vicky said and sat beside him.

"Uhm… thanks."

She purred and suddenly Munk was pushed backwards onto his bed and his hips were straddled by the to-be-queen.

"Vicky", he said and tried to push her off but she pressed her hips to his and started to kiss his neck. "Victoria."

She ignored him.

"Get off me." Munk tried to push her away again put she went on. She purred happily and Munk tried to push her off again but she refused.

"Don't you like it", she asked and moaned into his ear, although he wasn't doing anything other than trying to push her off. "Ow!" she exclaimed when someone grabbed her tail and pulled her off of Munk.

"The tom said get off", Plato said sternly and behind his back hid Tumble. She hissed at Plato and stalked out of the den.

"Thank you", Munk said and sat up.

"It's okay Munk", Plato said. "She's done that to almost all the toms in the tribe, and kittens."

"She is worse than Bomba ever was", Tumble whispered.

"Where is Bomba", Munk asked getting up.

"We don't know", Tumble whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?"

"If someone finds me in here they will hurt me…"

"Not as long as I'm here!" Plato said in an 'I'm-the-hero-and-will-save-you' voice.

"Since when do you defend Tumble", Munk asked confused.

"Since always", Plato beamed and pulled the younger kit to him. "He was my buddy before being son to a mystic."

"You know it really was the other way around", Tumble whispered.

"Well _I_ didn't know that. But why are you defending Tumble?"

Munk sighed and thought a moment. If he told them of Alonzo and his relationship they'd think he was crazy so he decided to go with the Tantomile-idea. He sighed again.

"In that 'reality' Tantomile put into my mind when I was out of it you Tumble had an older brother named Alonzo. Him and I were best friends since childhood and did everything together."

"He was your second", Tumble stated.

"Yes of course he was", Munk smiled. "Anyway Alonzo was very protective over you and I ended up being the same. There you were like my little brother and I had to protect you."

"You don't want that here", Tumble spat.

"I do… now", Munk said. "Why else would I've saved you from Pouncival and his bullying mob?"

Tumble looked at his feet and sniffled slightly.

"If I had a brother", he sniffled. "He would've been here to defend me right?"

"Probably though…"

Plato's eyes narrowed. "He was a mystic right?"

Munk nodded and Tumble's eyes widened.

"You mean that if Sphinx had…" he stuttered out. "If he hadn't… what was he?"

"A shape shifter", Munk said lowly and the two young toms stared at him in horror.

"You mean like Count", Plato asked.

"What?" Munk flew up. "Count isn't! He's… conjurer… he… no… no… NO!"

Munk fell to his knees when he realized that his lover, his Alonzo, must be dead now if Count was a shape shifter. Tumble walked towards the crying protector and nestled his way into Munk's embrace. Plato kept watch at the door as Munkustrap cried an clung to the little kitten.

* * *

><p>"This is interesting", a voice said as they left the protector's den.<p>

"Yeah", said the other one. "How did our leader cause him so much misery?"

"I don't know."

"Come on", the other said and grabbed the first one's arm. "Let's get home." They teleported away.

* * *

><p>They ended up in an old church and walked behind the big organ, that's where the door to their secret hideout was. It was a gift to their leader from some of his friends. The place though was filled with traps and just as dangerous for the cats living there as for unwanted guests.<p>

"Hello there", a queen's voice said when they finally found their way through all traps and hallways.

"Hey Tanto", they said.

"So what's up with the Jellicles?"

"Munkustrap has gone crazy", Quaxo explained calmly.

"I knew it", Tantomile said. "What's he doing?"

"Crying and treating-"

"Let me guess", said a tall, thin and gorgeous queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots. "He isn't only treating my kittens horrible?"

"Well", Misto said and scratched his head. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh", Jennyanydots or Healer as she was now called said. Count had used his shape shifting powers to make her younger, taller and even more beautiful than before.

"Yeah _he_ told us he saved Tumblebrutus from Pouncival and his mob", Quaxo said and used his powers to move a chair over so he could sit down on it. "Apparently whatever you did to him Tanto changed him."

"Of course", she said. "That was my intention all along."

"He kept yelling after some tom named Alonzo", Misto said.

"Oh right", Tantomile said. "Of course he would."

"Why", Quaxo asked. "_He_ wasn't sure as if to why he kept calling for this tom."

"Well Alonzo was Munkustrap's twin", Tantomile said. "They were as close as you two in that world of mine and Munkustrap believed he was real."

"But _he_ said that Munkustrap went on and on about how Alonzo was Jenny, I mean Healer's oldest son."

"Sphinx", Healer asked weakly.

"With twin I meant twin soul", Tantomile said calmly.

"Oh", Misto said. "So not twins like me and Quax or you and Cori?"

"Exactly", Tantomile said and then the door on the balcony above them opened and in came old Deuteronomy. He too didn't look like he usually did. He was taller than Munkustrap with strong arms, shiny fur and no pain what so ever and he too was young again. His new name, from their leader, was Wiseman.

"Good day boys", he said when he saw the twins. "What's going on?"

"A lot and some we don't understand", Quaxo said.

"That is nothing new."

"Hey!"

"Good morning."

"Wiseman!"

"Yes do you want something?"

"Stop doing that?"

"What? You don't want me to care about you or being polite?"

"You're teasing me!"

"I would never do such a thing. It is below me."

"Like the floor but you have no problem stepping over it! Exactly like you do to me!"

"Of course I step over you Tele", Deuteronomy said. "I am on the floor above you."

"Wiseman!"

"Yes what can I do for you!"

"ARGH!" Quaxo exclaimed and sunk crossed his arms and pouted. "You're mean."

"What do I suggest?"

"Con stop the idiot!"

"Sure", said Misto and with a wave of his paw a napkin appeared and Quaxo was gagged and Tantomile, Jenny and Deuteronomy laughed and Quaxo tried to get free. The door in the floor opened and out climbed a queen and a tom. The tom was a black and grey patched tom and the queen a white Persian.

"Hello there", Misto said to them.

"Hi", the queen said. The tom did some gestures with his paws.

"Just fine thank you", Misto signed back to him. "How's everything going?"

"We're ready", the queen answered and the tom's signing were cut short. He looked at her. "Sorry love."

"Mute, Persian", a voice said and Count came into the room with a glass of wine in his paw. "Are you ready to go?"

'Right away sir', the tom signed.

"Good, we can't have them waiting and remember. No vengeance."

"After what he did", the Persian asked darkly. "How can we not!"

"Persian, no vengeance."

"Fine", she huffed and she and Mute left.

'Are you coming Misto', the tom signed. 'We are in need of some assistance so the Jellicles can "rescue us" from you.'

"I'm on my way", Misto said and followed but something grabbed his tail and he turned to look at his brother who was getting blue.

"Blue is not your color Quax", he said and left. "You better change it sooner than later!"

Quaxo yelled something angrily and tried to hit his brother but the lack of oxygen mad him weak. Jenny hurried over and used her sharp claws to free Quaxo. Count shook his head and left the room again. He was so pleased with himself. He didn't know what had happened exactly but he liked this world. He was all powerful, a shape shifter… part time, and conjurer too. He smirked as he walked down the dark hallways and to a room marked with a 'do not enter' sign and went inside closing it firmly behind him, ignoring the scarlet queen glaring at him from her cell down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC <strong>_

_**Malurina - Not yet you won't :D**_

_**RedRubyStorm - Thank you I am pleased to here I'm still doing my job ;)**_

_**Missa Catlover - You will realize I am the 'master' of confusing people and yes I do it on purpose and nothing gets cleared out until the end**_

_**HumanGunieapig - If Lonz still exists ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Munkustrap snuck out of the yard and went to the railway station. He had to see for himself that Skimble was as depressed as everyone said. He snuck closer to the trains and suddenly something landed on him.

"Go away", this someone growled. "You are trespassing!"

"I'm looking for my friend", Munk gasped out. It wasn't easy talking while being pressed into the ground at the same time.

"Well there is no one here except me and you."

"Is that you then Skimble?"

Munk felt the grip on him stiffen.

"How do you know Skimble?" the voice asked softly.

"It's my dad and I wanna meet him!" said an angry voice and Munk looked to the side and saw Tumble stand there irritated. "Let go of my friend!"

"You're Skimble's son", the cat pressing Munk down asked.

"Yes now get away from my friend?"

"Or else?"

"I… I…" Tumble looked around and then growled. "Get away from him."

Munk felt the cat pressing him down shiver a little and then move away hesitant, as if he was forced to do it. Munk got up and turned around. He could now see that his attacker was a tom that was ginger with black stripes.

"Who're you", Munk asked.

"Doesn't matter to you", the tom said.

"Tell us where my dad is", Tumble growled.

"I'll take you to him", the tom said and headed in the direction leading away from the railroad.

"Hey!" Munk called and he and Tumble ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"To see your father", the tom answered.

* * *

><p>They walked for a bit and soon got to the park and then Tumble gasped and ran forward.<p>

"Tumble", Munk yelled and ran after him. The other tom moved after them slowly. Tumble ran up to the shore and sunk down on his knees and cried heavily. Munk came over and saw what Tumble had seen. A small dirt hill near the creek and on it was a clock. Munk dropped to his knees by tumble and hugged him close. The other tom got up to them.

"Here he is", he said calmly.

"What happened", Tumble growled.

"He was killed", the tom said sadly.

"By whom?"

"The cat said that _he_ was the Jellicle leader."

Munk gasped and turned to other tom.

"Deuteronomy", he asked.

"He didn't say his name."

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see him. He said he was the Jellicle leader… and _leader_."

Tumble growled angry and sad at the same time and Munk held him close rocking him. Tumble clung to him and cried hard. Munk looked at the small hill and sighed.

"Am I going to have to be the new Railway cat", Tumble asked weakly.

"No", the other tom said and Munk looked at him over his shoulder. "I already am. Skimble wanted me to be it so you could stay where you are safe."

"I'm safer out here than back there."

"Who are you", Munk asked the tom. "Tell me your name."

"I'm sorry you have lost your father Tumblebrutus", the tom said. "But I must go now. The train can't leave without me." He hurried off.

"Wait" Tumble called and ran after but when he rounded a bush he couldn't see anyone. He only saw humans and birds. Munk walked up to him and watched a human with red and I mean red hair and an Italian skin color.

"Where did he go", he asked Tumble.

"I don't know… he was just gone."

Munk's eyes narrowed and he picked up the kitten and headed for the yard, a suspicion growing in his mind.

* * *

><p>As he and Tumble got closer to the yard they heard running feet and then:<p>

"Help! Help us!"

Munk and Tumble was almost run over by a white Persian and a black and grey cat. The two cats were running as if hellfire was behind them and soon they found out why. Lightning came flying after the two cats.

"Come back here!" a voice yelled and a black little tom came out of the alley and Tumble gasped in fear and hid behind Munkustrap. The black cat smirked.

"Well", he said. "If it isn't the protector and one of the brats."

"Misto", Munk said and ushered Tumble back.

"Pft Misto", the former Jellicle said. "What kind of name is that? Was? Is! Ha! I'm Conjurer now and you are soon dead." Misto prepared to throw a lightning at Munk.

"No!" the white Persian screamed and jumped him.

"Get off of me you bitch!" Misto yelled and tried to shake her off. The black and grey cat jumped him too. "Get off!" the two cats were flung off of the conjurer and he turned to Munk again.

"Where were we?" he said and threw his hands out to the side with an innocent grin on his face.

"No!" Tumble said and got out behind Munk. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I doubt my mum would be too happy about it."

Misto snorted. "What makes you think I would tell her?" He suddenly flew to the side when the black and grey cat rammed him. The cat turned to Munk and he saw now that it was a tom. Munk turned to Tumble.

"Get help at the yard", he said. "Hurry tell them I'm under attack from Mistofelees."

"They won't believe me…" Tumble said.

"Try at least."

Tumble nodded and ran off. Munk on the other paw turned to the other tom.

"We can take him together", Munk said seeing Misto getting up on wobbly legs. "I take him head-on and you sneak around back."

The tom nodded and they ran for Misto. The conjurer looked up just in time to get rammed from the front and then pushed from the back. He tumbled over the ground but the rolled to his feet. Throwing fire balls at the two toms. Munk watched the other tom jumping and dodging the blows but none of them could keep this up for far too long and soon they were both hit. Munk was flung into a water puddle and the other tom into a wall.

"No!" the Persian screamed and crawled towards him. Munk saw something, it looked like guilt, light up Misto's face.

"Munkustrap!" he heard someone yell and Munk turned and saw all the Jellicle toms. When he turned back Misto was gone. Soon the toms were at his side.

"What happened", Tugger asked. "Tumblebrutus came running in telling Mistofelees tried to kill you."

"Well not me at the beginning", Munk said as he was pulled up by Jerrie and Admetus. "He was after those two."

He nodded at the Persian queen and the tom she was helping up.

"Stupid brave idiot", she told him and he looked at her. "No it wasn't for the greater good. Are you happy now?" She looked at him. "Oh don't talk like that to me you big kitten." The tom pouted and pointed at the Jellicles. "Fine I'll ask."

Tugger and Munk both cocked they're eyebrows when the queen walked over.

"Hello", she said. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome", Tugger said. "What's your name darling?"

"I'm Alejandra."

"And you", Tugger turned to the tom that had walked up to them and he made some strange movements with his hands. "Huh?"

"He's Mute", Alejandra said.

"Oh so what's his name?"

"That's his name", she said and shrugged. "Mute."

"Oh excuse me", Tugger said and the tom made some more gestures towards him. "Now what is that supposed to mean."

"He is thanking you for coming to our aid and… well he and I wonder if we can stay with you… for a little while."

Munk saw Cand snort but the black tom didn't say anything.

"Of course you can stay gorgeous", Tugger said in his flirting way.

"Good my mate and I would love to see your home", she said taking Mute's arm.

"This way then", Tugger said, not quite as excited as before. When they walked Cand whispered to Munk.

"That's not all he said."

"What", Munk asked but the black tom hurried over to help Mute walk.

"Are you okay Munkus", Jerrie asked. "Do ya beloirve us now?"

"Huh", Munk looked at him.

"Do ya beloieve tha' tha magoical cots 'as gone crazy?"

Munk thought of it for a little bit, something was not right and he knew it. But Misto had attacked them… just like that. The black young tom had been one of Tumble's best friends and now he had no problem killing the kitten. Either he was brainwashed or he was evil.

"I don't know", Munk said. "I mean I saw it… with my own eyes but…"

"Tha spell stoill bothah ya?"

"Yes… that world… where… where I lived was perfect Jerrie. It was absolutely perfect."

"Can ya tell me abou' oit?"

"Sure", Munk said and smiled. "When we get back to the yard."

"Great! 'Ey everybody!" Everyone turned to Jerrie. "Munkus gonna tell us abou' tha place Tantonuts sent 'im too!"

Munk rolled his eyes and they got into the yard.

* * *

><p>Once Alejandra and Mute were settled Munk turned to the tribe and started to sing:<p>

**_Anyone could go there, there was a place with us  
>There everyone you met was: friends of course<br>What we had was something we wanted to share_**

**_So come o:  
>Join into the brother-ship<br>Be with me and you  
>To share happiness with others, care for each other<br>That's how it had to be_**

**_Be part of the family-life – _**The kittens echoed in awe**_.  
>(Be part of the family-life)<br>Be part of it, it was obvious and granted  
>(It was granted)<br>_****_Then we'd spend time with each other, like we always did  
>(Always did)<br>And everyone took part_**

**_We had a fellowship there, no one could understand  
>Where a happiness to exist, were a treasure to hide<br>I was your friend and knew you'd share the friendship_**

**_Be part of the family-life_**  
><strong><em>(Be part of the family-life)<br>Be part of it, it was obvious and granted  
>(It was granted)<br>_****_Then we'd spend time with each other, like we always did  
>(Always did)<br>And everyone took part_**

**_We remembered close and loved ones  
>Someone that meant something more<br>Got a friend: walked the same paths  
>Joke around and laugh at it<br>There were times you'd hide and remembered_** – Munk sighed heavily and looked at the sky.

**_That had to be the most beautiful  
>the fairest place I'd ever experienced<br>Wasn't like anything I'd seen before  
>It was almost as if I was dreaming…<br>When I think of it  
>It was my family I saw I feel it more and more…<em>**

He stopped singing with a dreamy and somewhat sad look on his eyes and then he saw Tumble and Demeter sit by each other's side crying.

"I also have terrible news", he said and everyone looked at him. "Skimbleshanks… the Railway cat… is dead."

The tribe gasped in horror and Tugger rose from his position on the tire, Munk was standing on TSE 1. Tugger looked at Munk.

"How", he asked. "When?"

"I'm not sure when it was only that it was someone that said that _he_ was the Jellicle leader."

"Deuteronomy", Jellylorum growled. "All those magical cats are evil! See this proof it!"

"Yeah!" someone yelled.

"Hold it", Admetus said. "Are we sure it was Deuteronomy? It could've been anyone who wants to sacrifice more Jellicle lives."

"How do you mean", Tugger asked.

"Think of it", Ad said getting up. "If we attacked the mystics head on they would crush us with their magic and the yard would be empty. There are a lot of cats out there who wants this area but doesn't dare to attack."

"Ad roight", Teazer said. "Oif oit wos Deuteronomy wouldn' 'e 'ave come 'ere tah gloat abou' oit?"

Everyone started to agree with her and Ad.

"We must look into this", Tugger said and scratched his chin. "We also must find out why Mistofelees chased Alejandra and Mute."

"I can do that", Cand called.

"Good but don't try to freak them out with your face."

"But of course not sir", Cand said sourly and hurried off. The rest of the Jellicles rose too but then a white blur came out of nowhere and attacked Admetus.

"Addie!" Teazer exclaimed in horror.

"Count!" Munk yelled and jumped the other tom and flung him away from Ad.

"Addie", Teazer said and checked her mate for wounds.

"He's not Addie", Count yelled. "I'm Addie!"

Munk stared at him as did the others.

"He's lying", Ad said and got up. "I'm Addie."

"No that jerk changed me!" Count yelled. "He snuck up on me and shape shifted me! He wanted to get closer to us so he could kill someone!"

"What do we do", Etcetera said in horror as Plato and Munk grabbed Count and Teazer and Jerrie grabbed Admetus.

"Tugger", Cori whispered. "You're the leader… what do we do?"

"We", Tugger said. "There is no way for us to know who's the real-"

"Addie won't hurt a kitten", Tumble said and walked up to Ad. "Let me try something."

"Of course _the_ mystic kitten wants to try something", Jemima said.

"Jemi shut up", Plato snapped. "Hey Addie what's Jenny's nickname for Tumbs. I know you know it."

Ad smiled. "It's Bruteroo."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tumble yelled and flew at Addie and started to claw him.

"Ow", Ad said trying to get lose. "Ow hey stop that!"

"Plato", Tugger asked as Plato dragged Tumble off of Addie.

"Only Jenny calls him that and Ad doesn't know, not even I knew that."

"Fine show's over", Ad said and shifted in front of their eyes. He turned into Quaxo.

"Quaxo?" everyone exclaimed and Count smirked and flung Munk over his head and kicked him.

"Nice to see you again Munkus", he said. "Attack my soldiers!"

All the mystics then appeared and the fight began. Munk got up and was tackled by Quaxo, Count was nowhere to be seen.

"Enjoying yourself yet _protector_", Quaxo said mocking him.

"Get off me kitten!" Munk yelled and threw him off. "Where is Count?"

"Somewhere", Quaxo singsang. "Guess. No one knows who's who and who you think is who might not be who you think they are."

"Quaxo!"

"Are you sure I'm him?"

Munk bit his lip but then saw something odd. All the mystics were shifting colors. Munk smirked at Quaxo who was doing it too.

"Tell me Tantomile", he said. "Is the returning to normal part of the plan?"

Quaxo looked at his body and gasped.

"Sir?" she shrieked as she turned into Tantomile.

Deuteronomy who had been fighting with Tugger had turned into Count and he looked at his paws. He swore.

"Conjurer get us outta here!" he yelled and Jenny-turning-back-to-Misto used his powers to teleport them all away. The Jellicles stared in confusion.

"What just happened", Pouncival asked, spotting a black eye from fighting with Misto/Quaxo.

"Why didn't Count have control over his powers", Jelly asked.

"I don't know", Tugger said. "Munk what do you think?"

Munk sighed and rubbed his head.

"Count isn't a Shape shifter by nature. He stole a shape shifter's powers… he probably can't control them. He can't control his conjuring powers either, that's why he asked Mistofelees to conjure them away."

"Count's stolen a conjurer's power", Plato asked. "How do you know?"

"Count was in that 'dream-world' of mine too. He told it to me there… he didn't have shape shifting powers there…"

"So this is just guessing then", Cori whispered.

"Yes… just guessing…" Munk had a terrible feeling inside. But he wasn't going to believe that feeling. Not yet.

* * *

><p>"This isn't going as planned", Count said as he sat in his private chambers and drank from the wine glass. "The effect last for shorter amount of time… My plans with Persian and Mute can fall now… But don't worry this will work out. Munkustrap doesn't seem to remember anything. You're all alone." He got up from his couch and walked over to the chained up tom that had tubes running from his body and blood was pouring out into cooled bags and flasks.<p>

"How does it feel to be the only one to remember the real world?" Count asked.

"You remember", was the strong reply.

"Ah yes but I can forget it. I still don't know what sent us here but I _love_ this world. I mean I got all the mystical cats to work for me and the shape shifter's powers. Tell me did you actually never figure out where the core to your power is located?"

He got no answer.

"Well", Count said. "I must go no and figure out an excuse to tell my soldiers." He got up. "See you later for a drink Alonzo."

When the door closed Alonzo growled and spat at it.

"Damn him to hell…" he said and then looked at the setting sun. "Don't worry love. I will get out of here… somehow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC <strong>_

_**Malurina - I thought you knew me by now :P I thought you knew you always have to wait to get your answers ;)**_

_**Missa Catlover - Happy you enjoy the story.**_

_**HumanGunieapig - What can I say i'm evil :)**_

_**Okay time to clear up some shifting for you. (**_**This means their shifted form) **(This mean their normal form)

**Quaxo** - Tantomile

**Jenny** – Misto

**Deuteronomy** – Count

**Count** – Jenny

**Tantomile** – Deuteronomy

**Misto** – Quaxo


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Hey", a voice hissed and Alonzo's ears perked up. "Hey!"

"Who's there", Alonzo asked.

"My name is Bombalurina."

"Bomba?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You're a friend of mine…"

"I am?" Alonzo looked around and saw a hole in the wall opposite him and there he could see a pair of eyes looking at him.

"Yeah", he said with a soft smile. "You just don't know it."

The eyes blinked.

"Who are you", she asked. "And why are all those rubber pipes hooked into your body?"

"Because Count is a sicko that drinks my blood to keep his shape-shifting powers working."

"He… he drinks your blood?"

"Yes."

Alonzo heard gagging noises from Bomba and waited for another question but nothing came so he sighed an asked:

"Why are you here Bomba?" He got no answer. "Is it because you know something that Count think is dangerous for the Jellicles to know?" Alonzo waited but got no answers.

"What is going on in this world then", Alonzo asked. "In my world you are free to do whatever you want and no one can capture you." Alonzo looked out the window. "The sun always shone and everyone was happy, Count was nothing but a jester and the mystical cats weren't his to command. They were good friends and some of our most trusted members.

Coricopat and Tantomile were our guides, you went to them when you needed help with almost anything. Misto was a great hero to us who's saved Deuteronomy and is one of the smartest cats in the world. Quaxo was always a package of joy and fun and games. Deuteronomy our leader that is good and wise and you could always turn to. Jenny is a wonderful healer and matriarch to the tribe, everyone loves her."

"Cori isn't a mystic…" was the reply.

"Yes he is."

"If he was Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger would've kicked him out long ago. All the myths and legend speaks of one psychic… not two."

"It is one", Alonzo said tired. "Cori and Tantomile are two halves of a very powerful psychic."

"How do you know so much about the Jellicles?"

"I am a Jellicle Bomba… at least… in my world."

"Oh so you're some crazy cat. That's just brilliant. When someone finally talks to me it's some wacko who believes he's from another world."

"Bomba calm down I'm not crazy", Alonzo said gently. "This must be one of those parallel universes that Misto always talks about…"

"Parallel universe", Bomba said. "Are you for real?"

"I don't know."

They were quiet for a bit.

"So", Bomba said. "Your world is… beautiful and peaceful then?"

Alonzo chuckled. "As peaceful as it can be with crazy kittens running around causing havoc."

"I wished our kittens could be like that again…"

"What do you mean?"

Bomba sighed sadly and Alonzo could just picture what she looked like.

"After Deuteronomy got banished by his own sons the rest of the mystics were kicked out too. Munkustrap grabbed Quaxo and threw him out. Tantomile and Misto ran after to catch him before he hit the ground. When Misto caught Quaxo he lost his balance and Tantomile grabbed him. Munk said they had shown where their loyalty was and turned to Jenny, Deuteronomy and Cori. Cori was shaking like a leaf telling he wasn't a mystical cat. No one believed him so he was thrown out too with the rest of the mystics. Jenny wanted to take her children with her but Tugger refused it. Do you know why?"

"Because my sis… err because they hadn't done anything?"

"It would seem like it but no."

"What?"

"Tugger wanted something to use against the mystics."

"What?"

"Imagine Jenny attacking… what would make her stop?"

"Seeing her children?"

"Well seeing them in danger. Tugger is going to use them as a barging… threatening them."

"How do you know all this?"

"He told me… that's why I left."

"Why are you here then?"

"I went to try to tell Jenny but when I got here Count told everyone I was a spy and I've been here ever since."

"I see…"

"There's something more you might want to know."

"What?" Alonzo asked.

"The mystics didn't kill Exotica or Asparagus… but…" Bomba's voice stopped as a door was open and Alonzo guessed it was her room. He waited and waited but Bomba didn't say anymore.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap had seen it, with his own eyes. Count had shape shifting powers… that could only mean one thing. Count had killed Alonzo that night. That's why he wasn't in this odd new world and that was how Count had gotten his powers. Munk had left the yard so he could go to the park and be alone. He was sitting on a tree branch, one of them that he and Alonzo had used to sit on. He watched the sun set and felt tears spill. He looked at the sky and thought of the Everlasting Cat. She had let him down again, he had lost the love of his life again and this time Alonzo wouldn't come back and say that he had only six lives left or something of the sort. Munk sniffled and sang:<p>

**_You have banished me  
><em>****_From my homeland torn away  
><em>****_Here I'm a fugitive and a foreigner  
><em>****_And I accept that as my fate  
><em>****_Should I kneel to you_** – He looked at the setting sun with anger in his eyes.  
><strong><em>When I rise you strike me down<br>_****_I can no longer see a meaning  
><em>****_What is it that you want?  
><em>****_What should I believe?_** – He held his head with his paws.

**_The thought is bewildering  
><em>****_Open before me is an abyss  
><em>****_My whole being is in turmoil and wants to say no  
><em>****_Never before have I questioned the truth of your being  
><em>****_Never once have I dared  
><em>****_Never until today_******

**_Who would help me endure this life out here?  
><em>****_Who would give me the strength I must have?  
><em>****_Who would comfort me?  
>I'm so small on this earth<br>_****_Do you hear when I call?  
><em>****_If you don't exist  
><em>****_What must I do then?_** – He stood on his hind-legs and glared at the sky. He was no longer singing of EC, no he sang of Alonzo.

**_No you must exist, you must  
><em>****_I live my life through you  
><em>****_And without you I am drifting  
>on a dark and rising sea<br>_****_You must exist, you must  
><em>****_How can you abandon me?  
><em>****_I would be nowhere  
><em>****_I would be nothing at all  
>if you didn't exist<em>******

**_Who when I die will throw open his arms to receive me?_** – His voice trembled in sorrow.  
><strong><em>Who will believe me and take me into his embrace?<br>_****_And when I go to my rest, who will watch me and wake me?  
><em>****_If you're not there what should I do then?  
>Who would feel my regret and then forgive me?<br>_****_Daring to doubt you at all turns a knife in my heart  
><em>****_Little by little I'm losing my way in the shadows  
><em>****_If you don't exist who would take care of me then?_** – He hugged himself and sat down again.****

**_No you must exist, you must  
><em>****_I live my life through you  
><em>****_And without you I am drifting  
>on a dark and rising sea<br>_****_You must exist, you must  
><em>****_How can you abandon me?  
><em>****_I would be nowhere  
><em>****_I would be nothing if you didn't exist_******

**_You must exist, you must  
><em>****_How can you abandon me?  
><em>****_I would be nowhere  
><em>****_I would be nothing  
>If you didn't exist<em>**

Munk sobbed hard and felt a paw on his shoulder after a bit and that made him jump.

"Whoa watch it", someone yelled as Munk fell of the branch. The one talking grabbed Munk's paws and held on. Munk looked up at the black and red face.

"Cand", he said.

"Sorry Munkus", the daredevil said and pulled up the bigger tom. Munk sat down on the branch and glared at the black cat.

"What are you doing here", Munk spat.

"I was looking for you… I was worried."

"Worried? Why the heck are you worried?"

"Because something is very wrong here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I mean… Count usually doesn't shape shift, that's Alonzo's thing."

"Yes it is." Cand didn't answer and that's when Munk registered what he'd said. "WHAT?"

"I said", Cand began but was pressed up against the tree trunk. "Hey!"

"What the hell are you talking about", Munk yelled at the black cat's face.

"I remember as much as you do", Cand said and Munk stared at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I was there when you when you and Alonzo fought him. I yelled for you to stop when thw two dimwits of you tried to rush him!" Munk stared at the black tom and thought back on that night.

* * *

><p><em>"Leave", Munk spat.<em>

_"Gladly", Count said. "But I won't be going alone!" He started to gather electricity all around him and Munk and Alonzo ran at him to knock him out._

_"NO!" someone yelled that they couldn't see but then there was a huge blinding explosion and Munkustrap was aware of a burning pain and then… nothing._

* * *

><p>But now Munk remembered something else a black cat ran towards them at that moment, a black cat with a red dragon scar.<p>

"It was you", Munk mumbled. "I remember now! You ran towards us! You tried to stop us!"

"Yes", Cand said. "Can you put me down?"

"Oh sorry…" Munk dropped him… off of the branch. "CAND!" Munk watched in horror as the black tom slid down the trunk on his hind paws. When he got to the roots he fell forward and tumbled over the ground before getting upright.

"Tada!" he said happily and Munk sighed in relief. But he got terrified again. In the long grass something was creeping towards Cand.

"Cand", he yelled as he started to climb down. "Look behind you!"

Cand turned around.

"GOT YA!" someone yelled.

"GAH!" Cand exclaimed when he was tackled by a Turkish Van. "Limbo!"

"And you said I never would capture… whoa!" 'Limbo' was tackled off of Cand by a big silver tabby.

"Who are you and what are your business in Jellicle territory", Munk hissed at the van.

"Munk", Cand exclaimed and got up. "Wait you don't understand!"

"What is there to understand?"

"That if you move another muscle", a sweet voice said and he felt claws at his neck. "You will be a one little kitty."

"Lea", Cand groaned. "Let go of him."

"When he lets go of my love!"

Munk was confused and looked to his right and saw a silver queen with black stripes, ears and a long black stripe over her back down to her pink nose. He saw a petite queen not far behind her, a silver-blue tabby with an eye patch. The Van squirmed underneath him.

"Let him go pussycat", 'Lea' said. "Or be sliced to pieces."

"Get off", Cand said tiredly and first pushed 'Lea' aside gently and then pulled Munk off of the Van. The Van got up and brushed off his fur. Lea glared at Cand and Munk.

"Later Lea", Cand said and sighed. "Munk this is Pelimbi and his mate Plantaena." He gestured to the Van that was now trying to calm down the angry silver and black cat.

"And I'm Glickatip", the other queen said and walked up to Cand and took his arm. "This dimwit's queenfriend."

"Aw why are you so mean to me", Cand asked in mock hurt.

"Because you keep doing dangerous stuff!"

"Yeah and how come the whole world is upside down", Plantaena demanded. "Why is that big, white, fluffy red-eyed freak after my Limbi?"

"Uh", Cand said and backed away while three angry cats advanced on him.

"And where the fell have you been hiding", Pelimbi asked.

Cand backed up so his back hit the tree.

"I thought you said they were friend of yours", Munk said with a tiny smirk.

"They are", Cand said looking at Munk. "But they also are angry at me because… err… because… why are you mad at me?"

"You disappear without telling me!" Glickatip screamed and started to hit on his chest with her paws. "You don't come back like you usually do! We wake up and the world is upside down! What is going on?" Cand grabbed her paws and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I just… I was woken up in the middle of the night when T-"

"Oh so dad is in on this too", Plantaena hissed.

"Lea-"

"Don't Lea me! Where is he? I wanna know what's going on!"

"We don't know what's going on", Munk said. "Wait a minute… what do you mean with world being upside down?"

"You don't know?" Pelimbi asked. "A few days ago being a mystic was nothing out of the ordinary and now everyone shuns you…"

"You remember life a few days ago", Munk asked and looked at the three new cats his eyes lingered at Glickatip. "You look familiar…"

"Well you do too", Glickatip said and walked up to him.

"Who're your parents?"

"Deuteronomy and Grizabella."

Munk stared at her pale faced. Glickatip felt uneasy and squirmed on her place.

"Hey", Plantaena said and shook his shoulder. "Wake up Munk or whatever your name was!"

He shook his head and looked at Glickatip.

"T… Tippy", he asked and she made a disgusted face.

"Don't call me that… my name is Glicka."

"B-but mum took you… she took you with her and you… you weren't with her when she came back and… and…"

Glickatip looked at him pale faced.

"S-Strapy?" she asked and they took each other's paws. They stood there for a bit before hugging.

"Wow", Plantaena said. "Now this was quite a family reunion. Speaking of which… where did my cousin go?" She looked around, as did the others but they saw no one. Glickatip sighed.

"He is so dead when I get my paws on him", she said. "CAND! Get out here you worm!" She stormed off to find him and Munk turned to Plantaena and Pelimbi.

"Is this a common happening", he asked.

"Yes", Pelimbi said. "Cand doesn't mean to make her angry… he just doesn't think everything through."

"Well that we can agree on…" Munk said. He grabbed Glickatip's tail when she went by. "Come on… let's go back to the yard. It is starting to darken and who knows what's hiding out there."

"Shadows", the three younger cats told him and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Inside thing", Pelimbi explained. "But let's go… we better head off before _something_ decides we are interesting." Munk didn't understand but lead them towards the yard, three pair of eyes watching them go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Song's not mine, i mixed up the english version of a song from the musical Kristina with my translation of the swedish version (original version ;) ) Oh and sorry for the delay... I've been very busy.<strong>_

_**I don't own Plantaena, Pelimbi or Glickatip they belong to SummerRose12 and Quill of Thoughts :) They let me borrow them :D**_

_**Malurina - Macavity is dead you know.**_

_**Missa Catlover - Pft this story is far from over *evil smirk* Trust me.**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Insane yet?**_

_**RedRubyStorm - Just another day in my writing world everything is tangled up and no logic anywhere... except for me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Wait", Munk said and grabbed Pelimbi's arm. "Don't mention to anyone you're a mystic okay?"

"Why", Plantaena asked darkly. "Will he be shunned?"

"By the others yes. By me? No."

Plantaena growled but Pelimbi put his arms around her and she smiled and relaxed. They headed for the yard again with a fuming Glickatip behind them.

"When I get my paws on Cand he will be sorry he was ever born", she growled.

Munk chuckled.

"You know", he said. "I have a feeling he'll enjoy the rush."

"You have huh", Glickatip growled.

"Oh don't worry Tippy."

"Don't call me that! I go by Glickatip or Glicka now."

"Okay okay", he said and smiled at her before nudging her with his shoulder. "Tugger is going to be soooo happy to see you." Glickatip groaned. She hadn't lived long with her brothers but during that short time… she and Tugger did NOT get a good relationship.

"Is he still here", she asked.

"Yes… and he's the Jellicle leader."

"WHAT? What about dad?"

"Right…" Munk stopped. "Okay you three come closer." The three cats got close to him. "In this world mystical cats are 'evil'. So Tugger and, according to everyone else, I helped banish our father Ti-Glicka. Because he's a mystic… a Leader."

"Oh", Pelimbi said. "Wise and all that stuff right?"

"Yeah."

"How about a psychic", Plantaena asked.

"Well we had two in the real world, Coricopat and Tantomile… but here Cori says only Tantomile is psychic Plantaena."

"Just call me Plant and call my mate Limbi."

"I see. We also had a telekinetic, conjurer and healer."

"KEEVA!" the three younger cats exclaimed.

"Sorry", Munk asked.

"Aw shoot we forgot about our friend and her tomfriend", Limbi swore. "One moment Munkus." He looked down a street and then back to Munk. "There now they'll stop looking for Shady and come to the yard."

"I see… Well we also had a Shape Shifter…"

"Really", Plant asked fascinated. "A shape shifter? I thought they only existed in fairytales."

"They are rare", Glicka said. "But they exist."

"Yes", Munk said. "Do you remember Alonzo?"

"Black and white tom kit?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes… oh… Oh he's a Shape Shifter?"

"Yes but… in this world he doesn't exist."

"Really?"

"Yeah he has a… how to say… counterpart named Sphinx… but they guy is dead."

"I see… so no Shape shifter in this world."

"Count is… the big, white, fluffy red-eyed freak you talked about Plant. He… He's killed Alonzo and taken his powers."

"What", Plant asked.

"I'll explain _everything_ later… let's introduce you to the tribe first."

* * *

><p>In the meantime young Quaxo was standing outside Count's door with Deuteronomy. They were worried about their leader who'd run away from them as soon as they got back to the hideout.<p>

"Are you sure he is okay sir", Quaxo asked the older mystic.

"We should check", Deuteronomy said. "But his room has always been off limits."

"Yes… but what if he's ill?"

Deuteronomy sighed and walked up to the door.

"If I were you", Bomba said from her cell and they looked at her. "I would bring a bucket to throw up in."

"Excuse me", Quaxo asked.

"Quaxo you must listen to me… don't go in there if you're not prepared."

"What do you know Bombalurina", Deuteronomy asked. Oh right I forgot to tell you right? He and Jennyanydots looked like their old selves.

"That something really sick is going on in there and that… that Count is behind it. He isn't a true shape shifter! He's cheating!"

"How could he be cheating", Quaxo asked. "And why should we believe Tugger's spy?"

"I'm not his spy!" Bomba screamed heartbroken. "I've told you! I came here to tell you what Tugger told me! To warn!"

"From what?"

"Please! Don't attack the Jellicles! Tumble and Deme will end up in trouble! Cori too!"

"Is that a threat", Deuteronomy asked.

"No! It's the truth! Please you must listen me!"

"Sorry… but we can't."

"I know what happened to Skimble!" she yelled but they ignored her and walked up to Count's door. Deuteronomy knocked on the door.

"Count", he called. "Sir are you okay?" There was no answer so the old tom opened the door and closed it hurriedly.

"What's wrong", Quaxo asked his pale leader.

"N-nothing Quaxo", Deuteronomy said. "Come, we must go."

"But-" Quaxo reached for the door.

"Ignore that door! We have a lot of things to talk with the others about!" Deuteronomy grabbed Quaxo's shoulder and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Later that evening a Scottish fold tom and a mouse-brown tabby, with darker brown stripes and white legs from the knee down and with shoulder long headfur met up with Munk and the other three newcomers. This was Liam and Keeva and Munk was just telling them of what was actually going on.<p>

"And then I woke up here", he finished. "I've been told mystical cats are evil and that all mystics are our enemies and have been thrown out. Apparently my brother is now Jellicle leader and this place is not as nice as it use to be."

"So… what's Cand's role in all this", Glicka asked.

"Oh! Right I forgot about that lunatic… well he tried to stop me and Alonzo from attacking Count and got here too… with his memory intact."

"We also have that", Liam pointed out. "But we weren't there."

"I still don't know about that… and I am pretty sure Cand knows more than he wants to tell." The four younger cats looked at each other.

"Shadows", they said at once.

"What?" Munk asked.

"Nothing", Plant said. "It's an insider thing."

"Oh?"

"Munkustrap!" someone yelled and Munk rolled his eyes and left the four younger cats. As soon as he was outside they started plotting.

* * *

><p>"What is it Tugger", Munk asked his brother.<p>

"Have you seen Cand lately", Tugger asked.

"Not in a while", Munk asked. "Why?"

"Because I asked him to keep an eye on Alejandra", he purred at her name. "And that muted freak."

"Yeah… so?"

"Well what is that?" Tugger pointed and Munk saw that Alejandra was talking to Cassandra and the other queens and princesses, even Demeter was there. Alejandra was helping her get her fur sorted.

"Alejandra with the queens", Munk said.

"And what is that", Tugger asked and pointed again. This time at Mute that was sitting beside Tumble and the kitten was talking and talking and talking and Mute just listened patiently. Now and then he made finger motions to speak but the kitten didn't really understand but he imitated the movements.

"Mute is getting along with Tumble", Munk said calmly.

"No one is supposed to hang out with that little freak!" Tugger yelled.

"Tugger he's just a kitten", Munk said. "What harm can he do to you?"

"What harm? What HARM? Munk mysticallity-"

"That's not even a word Tugger!"

"Mysticallity is inheritable!"

"So you mean you and I-" Tugger cowered his mouth quickly.

"Shut your trap!" Tugger hissed. "Yes both you and I know you are a _protector_ but no one else has to know."

Munk pulled Tugger's paw away.

"Tugger this is ridiculous", he said and then saw something slink behind a trashcan. "Now if you excuse me I have something else to do." He hurried off.

* * *

><p>"No no no I can't lie", Cori whimpered as he walked back and forth. "She evil me good no no no no."<p>

"Cori?" someone asked.

"WAH! He did it no not Cori, Cori is nice, nice Cori!"

"Cori calm down it's just me", Munk said and came towards the Siamese. "Are you okay?"

"Me okay sister bad muahahaha yep that's her Cori innocent like a lamb yes." Cori said and tried to walk off but Munk jumped over his head and stopped him.

"I was wondering something Cori", he said.

"Wonder, wonder's good yep yep gives you answers. Wondering's good. Cori's good."

"Knock that off I know you aren't mental."

"Not mental nope sister is hush she hears us", Cori jumped into a trashcan and Munk rolled his eyes and walked up to it and looked down.

"Cori what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hiding" Cori said. "Safe in here. Metal blocks her she go buzzzzzzzzz." He started to twist his body as if he was hit by electricity. "Metal good safe and good. Sister evil. Yes sister hears all."

"Will you knock that out", Munk asked. "You are ten times smarter than you try to show off."

"Me not smart me idiot."

"Right now I have to agree."

"See Cori good Mill oh Millie bad. Evil cat spit on her!"

"Cori-"

Cori flew up and pushed Munk out and looked at him over the edge of the trash can.

"My hidy-hole", he said. "Find your own!"

"Cori-"

"Mine!" Cori said and grabbed the trashcan's lid and went down it again with the lid on this time. "Mine muahahahaha me safe you not muahahahaha."

Munk shook his head and sat down with his back to the trashcan.

"Where were you at the attack?" he asked.

"Attack? What attack", was heard from the trashcan and Cori lifted the lid a little and peaked outside. "Cat attack? Hat attack? Hat's can attack? Beware the attack of hats!" He slammed the lid shut again and Munk shook his head.

"I know you're acting like this to throw others off of your track Cori", he said. "Remember that we played when we were little."

"Playing's good funny and good. Good is good."

"I have a theory you see."

"Me see nothing it's dark in here."

"That's not what I meant."

"You fix? What did you fix?"

"I mean that I have a theory. I think that you are a mystical cat like your sister."

"Sister is evil Cori no humbo jumbo dumbo. Cori's good."

"Yes yes Cori's good... a good actor. You two are halves of-"

"Cori is one and a hole… whole! Only one Cori!"

"Yes yes only one Cori… But you are psychic just like your sister."

"Sister evil."

"No she isn't."

"Oooooh she spelled Munkus!"

"No I am not 'spelled' no knock that off Cori and tell me how to find her!"

There was no sound from the trashcan.

"Cori I know you both suffer if you are not in contact with each other and I know you would never abandon your sister. So for the love of EC where is she? Tell me and I'll stop all this madness!"

He got no answer.

"Cori I'm talking to you."

"Cori's out", Cori said. "Leave a message after the buzz."

"What are you-"

"Buzz!"

Munk sighed exasperated.

"Fine!" he said. "Cori I am not going to hurt you or your sister! Tantomile and the others are not the villains here! Count is! For EC's sake tell me where they are when you get this. I'm on your side Cori! I want to help you!"

"You need help alright", a voice said and Munk turned and saw Cand. "Why are you talking to a trashcan?"

"Cand where in fell have you been?"

"Following a lead Munkus… I know someone who can help us… and tell us what's going on here."

"You do? Who?"

"Follow me", Cand said and jumped onto the fence. Munk looked at Cori's trashcan and then followed Cand. Had he looked back before jumping off the fence he'd seen the lid lift and a pair of green eyes watch him leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Keeva and Liam doesn't belong to me! raptoregg64 was kind and let me borrow them :D<strong>_

_**Malurina - Happy you still like it :)**_

_**Missa Catlover - Oh my dear you have no idea ;)**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Do I have to call for a therapist or shrink?**_

_**RedRubyStorm - confusing you am I?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"But…" Jenny said. "Count is one of us is he not?"

"Then why does he have this tom captured like that?" Deuteronomy asked. He and the healer were talking about what Deuteronomy had seen behind that door.

"Maybe he is evil and that's the only way to keep him calm", Jenny mused.

"Jenny there were wine bottles filled with something there…" Deuteronomy said. "I don't know what they're for…"

"But you intend to find out?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'll come with you… in case something is wrong." They headed off, not knowing two little black cats were watching them. They peaked around the corner.

"That Wiseman think he's clever but I'm the smartest in our club", Misto said. "And my guess is never wrong and I don't feel any fear. Trust Conjurer have no fear. Don't you worry brother dear we will find out what is in there."

"You've listened to Les Misérables again haven't you", Quaxo asked dryly.

"How did you know?"

"**_'That inspector think he's something but it's me who rule this town. And my theater never closes and the curtains' never down. Trust Gavroche have no fear don't you worry aunty dear you can always find me here_**'. Does the rythm sounds familiar?"

"Killjoy."

"I do not enjoy killing. It is gruesome and not fun at all."

"That's not what it means!"

"I always mean what I say."

"Quaxo!"

"That is what they called me now I'm Telekinetic or Tele."

"No you are telekinetic but your-"

"See you admitted I am Telekinetic."

"That's what you are! Not your name."

"What?"

"Telekinetic!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Shut up or I'll wear it in your face."

"Touchy touchy."

"Shut up and follow me."

"I'm a tom! I can't do two things at the same time!"

"I thought that only was meant for human males."

"Maybe… but I can't do two things at the time!"

"You dance, insult, kick and use your powers at the same time!"

"Yeah but that's more than two things and I can do that."

Misto face-palmed. "EC give me strength."

"You know the only way to get strength is-"

Quaxo was cut off by an explosion and when the smoke was gone Misto was looking at his brother that had his fur standing in every direction and sitting on the ground. He swayed back and forth before falling back.

"You just stay there and rest", Misto said and hurried after Jenny and Deuteronomy. "I'll handle this."

* * *

><p>"Sweet EC oh my oh my", Jenny said shocked as she and Deuteronomy got into the room. She saw the black and white tom chained to a wall and hooked up to a lot of tubes. The tom looked at them tiredly and then closed his eyes.<p>

"Who are you", Deuteronomy asked as they walked closer.

"I don't exist in this world", the tom said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"In my world I was one of you but here no one knows about me."

"What's your name", Jenny asked as Deuteronomy walked over to the many bottles.

"I'm the Shape Shifter", the tom answered.

"Nonsense", Deuteronomy said. "Count, our leader that is, is the only Shape Shifter."

"His powers fails him right", the tom asked. The two mysticals looked at each other and then him and he smiled.

"They do don't they", he asked. "I knew it. He gets his powers from me."

"How", Deuteronomy asked eyeing a bottle, turning it over in his paws.

"By drinking what's in those bottles…"

"And that is?"

"My blood." Jenny covered her mouth in shock and Deuteronomy nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. He looked disgusted.

"I…" Jenny said. "I don't believe you."

"I don't want to ask this of you mu'am… but drink my blood and you shall see that I speak the truth…"

Jenny turned a shade of green and had to cover her mouth. Deuteronomy on the other hand eyed the bottle in his paws and then looked at the patched tom.

"What will happen when I do", he asked.

"You will get my power… The core of a Shape Shifter's powers is in what stays the same no matter what he turn into…"

"What do you mean with core", Deuteronomy asked suspiciously. He knew of the myth, all Jellicles did and only they did. All the other cats knew a fake one.

"The core to the powers of the mysticals", the patched tom croaked. "The Fallen took the Telekinetic's power by cutting her heart open." Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow but the patched tom went on.

"He stole the Conjurer's power by ripping her spine out of her back", he said. "He took the powers from the brains of the two Psychics, a male and a female…" He trailed of swallowing a few times and Deuteronomy felt his eyes being wide in shock. All that was correct according to the myth.

"The Fallen took the Leader's core from his eyes but never touched the Healer or the Protector… he didn't get the time… the Shape Shifter fought him… he turned into a snake and the Fallen died. But the S-Shape Shifter…"

"I know the rest", Deuteronomy said. "But how do you?"

"I… am not from this… w-w-world…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You got two sons, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger. Your son Macavity is dead."

"Yes…"

"Jenny and Skimble are the parents of… Demeter and Tumble-b… Tumble-bru-u… Tumble."

"Yes", Jenny said softly. "My babies."

Deuteronomy looked at the tired patched tom and then opened the bottle.

"Don't do it Deuty", Jenny said weakly. But her friend just looked at her and then drank a few mouths from the bottle. He was a bit green when he lowered it and looked at the patched tom.

"Now what", he asked.

"Wait a bit sir", the patched tom said. "Do you feel any different?"

Deuteronomy waited and then felt an odd tingling all over his body.

"Yes", he said.

"Then imagine that you look different c-close your eyes i-if you can c-c-concentrate better…"

Deuteronomy did that and imagined that he looked like Munkustrap and Jenny gasped.

* * *

><p>"Where are we", Munk asked Cand as they walked down a dark street near the harbor. The place looked like something out of a horror movie. The houses were dark, the streets were dark and wet and he smelt rotten and death everywhere.<p>

"In the lower parts of our world", Cand mumbled. "Be careful around here."

"Why", Munk asked and watched the black tom jump onto a fence.

"Because you never know what _shadow_ may be around."

"What is it with you and your friends and shadows?"

"It's easy to fit into them when you're black", Cand said with a cheeky grin and jumped down from the fence. Munk rolled his eyes and followed and stared at what he saw. Everywhere there were black cats. Some of them had collars, others not, some of them were missing body parts or fur and some didn't but all of them had many battle scars. They growled and hissed at Munk.

"Ignore them", Cand said and grabbed Munk's shoulder and pulled him through the alley. Munk would deny it of course, but he was terrified.

They walked for about half an hour more and entered a graveyard. Cand stopped in front of an angel statue, an angel with a sword and standing on a demon.

"Human calls him St Michael", Cand said. "I call him Creepy." Munk couldn't agree more. A human with wings… was there any stopping humanity's oddity? They were in the way down on Earth now they had to have wings to annoy birds too? Cand walked around the statue and Munk followed.

"Why are we stopping here", Munk asked as Cand didn't move.

"Prepare", Cand said and pushed on a stone on the ground.

"What are you doiaaaaaaaah!" At the last word the ground underneath Munk's feet disappeared and he fell into the dark. Cand looked around before jumping in after him.

* * *

><p>When Munk got to the bottom he bounced on the ground and landed face down on the dirty floor. He heard a soft thud beside him and knew Cand had landed on his feet.<p>

"I hate you", Munk said. "I haven't known you for long but I know I hate you."

"What did I do?" Cand asked offended.

"You didn't warn me!" Munk said and got up.

"I did! I told you to be prepared!"

"But not what to be prepared for!"

"What did you expect", Cand said. "That if I moved that rock an elevator would appear?"

Munk opened his mouth but couldn't find a good answer. After all he didn't know what he'd expected. He brushed off all the dirt and then looked around the room, he didn't see anything.

"Where the heck are we", he asked.

"Underground", Cand tried innocently.

"I know that Cand!"

"Then why did you ask?"

Munk growled and walked closer to the black tom and raised his fist.

"Don't force me to hurt you", he said.

"That would be a mistake", said a cold voice behind him. "Because then I would have to hurt you."

"Uhum", said another voice.

"Is there something you want?"

"What about me?"

"Get the lights."

It was quiet for a bit and then Munk heard someone move around and a single light bulb was lit above him.

"What was that", he whispered to Cand.

"More who was that", the black tom said.

"Who was it?"

"My-"

"Welcome Munkustrap", that cold voice said again and Munk saw a black tom with amber eyes walk out of the dark. He was a little bigger than Munk and had scars at a lot of places. He seemed rough and cold but he had a calm and honorable aura around him.

"Yes", the strange tom said. "We know who you are."

"We", Munk asked.

"In fact we can give you a detailed name list of every cat in the Jellicle junkyard", said the other voice he'd heard earlier and Munk twirled around again. This time he came face to face with a tall lean black tom that had a small grin on his face and his eyes were a grayish blue-green color.

"You can?" Munk asked.

"Deuteronomy, Jellicle leader and mate to Grizabella the former Glamour cat once made Jellicle choice, father of Macavity, Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger. In this world part of Count's mystical army now named Wiseman.

Munkustrap, Protector of the Jellicle tribe and mate of Alonzo, who doesn't exist in this world.

The Rum Tum Tugger well-known Jellicle playboy and in this world Jellicle leader.

Jellylorum, caretaker of the Jellicle kittens and healer, in this one the only one in the Jellicle tribe, she is the mother of Asparagus Junior, Admetus, Pouncival and Etcetera. Mate of Asparagus Senior, Gus for short, the late theater cat. All of them are members of the Jellicle tribe.

Asparagus junior is in this world dead as is his mate Exotica. Both of them Jellicles

Exotica, sister of Cassandra and cousin to the twins Coricopat and Tantomile, Jellicles as well.

Coricopat and Tantomile Jellicle mystical psychic twins. In this world only Tantomile appears to have powers and is in Count's army of mystical cats, now named Psychic. Coricopat seems to be a mental wreck.

Bustopher Jones is the well-known Jellicle fatso and father of Magical Mister Mistofelees, Quaxo and Victoria. MMM and Quaxo are now members of Count's army of mystical cats and go under the names Conjurer and Telekinetic.

Skimbleshanks Jellicle Railway cat and mate of Jennyanydots and father of Alonzo, Demeter and Tumblebrutus, in this world dead and father of Sphinx, Demeter and Tumblebrutus.

Jennyanydots Jellicle gumbiecat and healer, in this world named Healer and part of Count's army of mystical cats. Demeter and Tumblebrutus are in this world shunned by most Jellicles.

Plato, Bombalurina, Electra and Jemima are Jellicles and siblings, children of cats already dead. In this world Bombalurina well-known tom seducer is missing in action."

Munk stared at the black tom with big eyes.

"How do you know all this", he asked.

"Munk allow me to introduce you to Typhon", Cand said. "My uncle. And Chimera my father and grandmaster of the Black Shadows."

Munk paled and felt his legs gave way but Cand caught him before he hit the floor. Deuteronomy had told him everything of the Black Shadows because the old cat had had dealings with them before. And those dealings were never good.

"Murderers", Munk growled and then looked at Cand. "Dark wizards! Traitors! You call them to help?"

"Munk-"

"Of course", Munk said and got away from Cand's grip. "That's why you came to us to begin with wasn't it?"

"Munk-"

"It all makes sense now! You were sent to us to spy on us and report back to these… these criminals! You're a criminal! You have something to do with all of this don't you?"

"We-"

"Don't think I didn't notice how he said 'in this world' all the time! You're a spy! I'm gonna kill you!" Munk jumped forward but then hung in the air. It was as if he was held up by smoke around his stomach, legs, tail and neck.

"That is quite enough", Chimera said calmly and walked up to Munk. The silver-tabby opened his mouth to protest but Typhon put a golf ball in his mouth.

"Shut up", Chimera said calmly. "It's true that we have murdered and stolen before but that's not really what our organization is there for. We help anyone that pays good enough or for what will do us good."

Munk protested loudly behind the golf ball. But Chimera only smirked.

"But we also backstab those who hire us if we see that they cause too much harm to us or the world."

Munk raised his eyebrows and made a sound that sounded like:

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all", Chimera answered calmly. Munk made a sound to sounded like:

"Bullshit!"

"Such a foul language this one has", Chimera said calmly. "But it is true. I didn't give Count his conjuring powers so he'd turn the whole world upside down."

Munk started yelling behind the golf ball, he yelled so much he turned blue in the face and Cand slapped him in the back of the head so the golf ball popped out.

"You gave Count his powers", Munk yelled at Chimera after gasping for breath a little bit. "You ripped out the spine of a conjurer?"

The three black toms shuddered.

"Heck no", Typhon said. "But Chimera is the Shadow-Master so he can read the grandmasters' books."

"What", Munk asked confused.

"Munkustrap it is true we have dark magical powers", Chimera said calmly and slowly let the shadowy bonds fade away. "Very dark powers I might add. You see the Black Shadows is a very old organization in itself but before the BS even existed the DCOT did."

"Dark Conjurers Over Time", Munk growled. "Father told me about them."

"Yes very dark, dangerous and somewhat crazy magicians… but honorable."

"Exactly like my dad", Cand piped up.

"Hush", Chimera said and bopped his son on the head. "Now the DCOT collected many, many, many dark spells and saved them in books for their heirs to read. The DCOT later turned into the Black Shadows during a battle I will not give you all the details on. But after that it was decided that the Grandmaster and the Grandmaster only could have the dark powers that the DCOT collected."

"How", Munk asked.

"Excellent question Munkustrap I understand that you are Protector and that Alonzo fell for you. Now the DCOT had books that they wrote in and only the Grandmaster can read them. No one else can."

"So you have all these dark powers then?"

Chimera laughed.

"Bast no Munkustrap. Should I read and consume all those books and spells I would be destroyed by their power. I only consume what powers I find interesting."

"Like what?"

"Controlling Shadow, turning into shadow, miner spells and a few more…"

"So how did you give Count conjuring powers?"

"That's a secret but also one of my talents… temporary talents. You see you can't keep the powers forever. You can also give up some powers."

"Yeah Chi gave up fire breath because he put so many things on fire", Typhon said happily. "He then tried water but nope because he almost drowned us all, then he tried earth do you remember that earthquake a few years back? That was my brother! And then he tried air and well… Chi did you really mean for Katrina to hit the US?"

"For the billionth time", Chimera growled darkly and swung at his brother's head with his claws bared. "No! I was trying to make a small wind to knock Macavity down from that flagpole so he would die!"

"You", Munk asked and Chimera looked at him. "You tried to kill Macavity?"

"He's more shocked about that than Katrina", Typhon remarked and dodged as a lightning struck just where his head has been. "Touchy touchy."

"Don't you mean windy windy", Cand asked. Then he and Typhon started off with some cheeky comments and kept them coming.

"Yes", Chimera said to Munk and ignored his family members. "I have tried to kill Macavity many times. But the bastard slipped through my claws every time. When he hired us to kill off you Jellicles I put my paw down… on his tail. Anyway sorry by the way for kidnapping your father at that Jellicle ball."

"That was you", Munk yelled furiously.

"Well yes, didn't you recognize me? Of course it's been a few years and the lights down here are a bit different. I also want to apologize for some of my members that went rouge and 'helped' almost killing your tom-friend."

"Don't worry", Chimera added when he saw the dark look on Munk's face. "They are already sleeping with the fishes. I do not tolerate traitors or backstabbers."

"Dad has a short fuse for those", Cand piped up.

"And for everything else", Typhon chimed.

"Will you two shut up", Chimera yelled at them and the two took cover as Chimera's shadow went after them. It chased them out of the room and followed.

"Now that that's dealt with", Chimera said. "Let's talk business."

Munk gulped afraid of what this crazy cat could do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Sorry for the long wait. I have some family troubles and are not really in the mood of writing right now.<strong>_

_**Malurina - don't twist too much or you'll end up dizzy ;) And of course you can do that to Tugger.**_

_**Missa Catlover - Did you get your answer?**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Yes the Protector doesn't really have powers but he always see thing for what they truly are... when he/she wants to. And Cori is... well... ya know.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Count doesn't know that I intend to help you", Chimera said. "That was why I sent Cand to you, to keep an eye on things and tell me how this new world would be like."

"But how come you remember the old world?" Munk asked.

"When dealing with Baron, Count and Macavity we have one kind of payment, well more like insurance."

"What kind of insurance?" Munk felt suspicious.

"If they ever change the world by magic, no Black Shadows or their family will feel the change. They will know what the real world would be like."

"That's why Glicka and the others remember everything…"

"Ah yes your little sister is quite the firecracker… and part of my family."

"Plantaena mentioned Typhon being her dad…"

"Well adoptive father but yes. Now Munkustrap I want you to convince Coricopat of you being on his side, and that you blow the cover for Mute and Alejandra."

"What", Munk was confused and then Chimera looked at the side as his shadow came back and stood there with crossed arms.

"Well", Chimera asked it and it looked at him. "You didn't hurt them too much?" Again he got some answer Munk couldn't hear. "Ruffled fur? You my friend are getting lazy. Okay okay I'm sorry. Now go and get me those idiots." The shadows sunk through the floor and Chimera called after it: "Alive and not too injured! Sorry Munkustrap you were saying?" Munk blinked a few times.

"What?"

"A right the ever questioning word. Well you see Alejandra and Mute aren't who they seem to be. They are undercover agents for Count. Cand told me. Remember that little fight you had where Count's powers gave out on him? Well the little lovely pair changed too."

"To who? Who are they?"

"Someone that's supposed to be dead. Cand will tell you more when he arrives here." Chimera was silent and Munk got time to think. He had a feeling that he had heard Chimera's voice before. He didn't know from where or when but he had heard it or maybe he was imagine things again… or it was just another make-believe. Chimera looked at him and smirked.

"_Don't worry Munkus_", a voice said in Munkus' mind. "_It's not just a make believe._"

Munk jumped and then looked at Chimera and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you", he asked. "You keep telling me you are the Black Shadows grandmaster or something. But who are you really?"

"See me as someone who has you best in interest", Chimera answered.

Munk's eyes widened as he remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Don't worry Munkus", a voice said in his mind. "It's not just a make believe."_

_"Who are you?" Munk asked._

_"See me as someone who has your best in interest."_

_"Are… are you the Everlasting cat?"_

_Silence._

_"You got me", was the hesitant voice._

_"I always thought the Everlasting cat was female."_

_"Oh well I actually use a tom's voice to make you more comfortable."_

_"I see… But… Alonzo isn't make-believe then? Tantomile didn't make me dream all that?"_

_"Tantomile is powerful but not that powerful."_

_"So what can I do?"_

_"Pray that a solution can be found."_

_"But aren't you the Everlasting cat? If you don't like something can't you just wave with your paw and fix it like you want?"_

_"Well of course I can but godly powers are dangerous and I can't just wave my magic wand and-"_

_"You got a magic wand?"_

_"It was just an example!"_

_"Sorry sir, err ma'am… sorry the Everlasting cat."_

_"You are most welcome."_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"You", Munk yelled and didn't notice Cand and Typhon arrive. "It was you!"<p>

"It was I what", Chimera asked.

"That voice I heard after throwing Ad out of my den! It was you!"

Chimera smiled.

"You got me", he said. "Ah Cand you look a bit haggard son, you should take better care of yourself."

Cand glared at his father.

"None of it is thanks to you!" he said. "You and your psychotic shadow!"

The shadow had joined them again and Chimera patted his head.

"He is just playful", he said. "Back home." The shadow connected with his body again. "Now Cand tell Munk what you found out."

"All of it", Cand asked.

"Yes."

Cand bit his lip.

"Where to start?"

"With Alejandra and Mute", Munk said. "Who are they?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they are Asparagus Jr. and Exotica?"

Munk's mouth fell open and he stared at the younger tom. Typhon walked up to Munk and lifted his chin up but when he let go it fell open again. Typhon repeated this a few times.

"Cand I think you broke him", he said.

"Well then make sure to un-brake him", Chimera growled. "We have more to tell him."

* * *

><p>"So why did you call us here Healer", Tantomile asked picking her claws with a small dagger. "Is there something wrong?"<p>

"It defiantly is", Jenny/Healer said. "And this time the Jellicles aren't the source of it."

"Really", Misto said dryly.

"Why do I get a feeling you already know what I am talking about Con", Jenny asked him.

"Because I do, I saw you walk into the room."

Tantomile cocked her eyebrows, Jenny bit her lip and Quaxo glared at his brother. Quaxo still hadn't forgiving him for zapping him.

"Right", Jenny said with a sigh. "I need some help explaining this so…" She looked at the door and Munkustrap walked in. Tanto, Misto and Quaxo flew up, powers ready to be used.

"What is _he_ doing here", Tantomile shrieked.

"It's not what you think Psyche", Munkustrap said. "I'm Wiseman."

"How is that possible", Quaxo asked. "Oh… Count shape shifted you?"

"Not really Tele, I shifted but not by Count's help." When Wiseman aka Deuteronomy said Count's name he made a disgusting face.

"How then", Tantomile asked.

"By the source of his power", Jenny said. "Count is keeping a patched tom hostage, a shape shifter and count drinks his blood."

"What?" The others, save Deuteronomy, shouted.

"It's a lie", Quaxo said. "Count would never do something so sick!"

"Aha here we go", Deuteronomy said and shifted back to his original state. "The effect wear off quite fast I must say."

"Y-you… you couldn't control the powers?" Misto asked.

"But Con why so shaken", Jenny teased. "I thought you knew what I was talking about."

"I only knew you went inside and found something that shook you up a bit… not what exactly."

"Well the tom's name is Alonzo", Deuteronomy said. "And he says he isn't from this world."

"That's right, so Psyche", Jenny turned to Tantomile. "Do you want to come clean now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", Tantomile said stubbornly.

"You never sent Munkustrap into another world", Quaxo stated realizing what Jenny was getting at. "That's why you first said that Alonzo and Munkustrap were twins and then soul-twins!"

Tantomile sighed and sunk down in her seat.

"Okay it's true", she said. "Everyone was complimenting me on that work but I didn't do anything. Cori and I wanted to find out who was posing as us…"

"Cori is playing his part believable still", Misto remarked. "What more did this Alonzo tell you?"

"Only that he was from another world", Deuteronomy said sadly. "But I think that we should act."

"What do you mean", Quaxo asked.

"I mean that we are going to free Alonzo and Bombalurina, leave this place, go to the junkyard and ask Munk to help us and then… then tell them the truth. Tell them we didn't kill Skimbleshanks, that we didn't kill Asparagus and Exotica. That we are not the evil ones."

"But…" Jenny said. "Deut they won't believe us."

"We will make them believe us. There must be a way…"

They all sat silent for a bit and then Deuteronomy snapped his fingers.

"There is!" he exclaimed.

"It does", Tantomile asked.

"What Deuteronomy", Misto and Quaxo asked.

"I'm gonna…" Deuteronomy stopped talking and looked around the room and then at the doors. "Walls have ears", he whispered. "Misto shrink us and then teleport us to my desk-drawer."

"Yes sir", Misto said and did this.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Munk had recovered for the shock and was listening to what Cand was telling him.<p>

"During that battle you all had with Count and the mystics Tugger had sent me to keep an eye on Mute and Alejandra right?" Cand said and Munk nodded. "When I was watching them they suddenly started to shimmer and their fur acted all weird. Then in front of me stood the living dead. Exotica and her mate Asparagus Jr. weren't dead at all. They were very much alive."

"But how?" Munk asked.

"Thanks to Jenny and her healing powers."

"But I thought Jennyanydots was evil", Typhon remarked nonchalantly.

"Ah but that's because you are a lazy bum that doesn't keep up with the latest gossip uncle dear."

"I'll assure you _nephew dear_ that I am not lazy."

"So why are you hiding down here and aren't doing something useful", Chimera shot at him.

"Because it's easier to having delivery-boy over there do it for me", Typhon said and leaned against the wall with his paws behind his neck.

"See you are lazy", Cand pointed out.

"No I'm just smarter than any of you."

"Anyhow", Cand said and turned to Munk. "Exotica told me things weren't as they seem and I promised not to tell on them."

"Why?" Munk asked.

"They promised to tell me what the fell they were doing there."

"And have they?"

"Only that they want revenge on Tugger. Remember that day they joined us? I told you that 'Mute' was saying more than 'Alejandra' let on."

"Yeah I remember that."

"He was insulting Tugger… quite colorful ways too."

"Why?"

"All they told me was that Tugger is the reason Asp is a mutie."

"What?"

Cand bit his lip.

"As I understand it… Tugger is in league with someone evil… and putting two and two together I figured… that Tugger and Count are helping each other out."

"What? But… but… but… but…"

"Tugger in this world wants power, Count wants power and they help each other out. Tugger banishes, with your help, all the mysticals and can rule over the yard. Count get in control of the mysticals and are now in power of their gifts and lives. Munk it's a game. Jenny didn't kill Skimbleshanks, Tugger did."

"But-" Munk cut himself short when he remembered his brother's words.

_"Mysticallity is inheritable!"_

Tugger really thought he had inherited his father's Leader-powers. That's why he really wanted munk to be just a protector… _the _Protector. Tugger wanted more power. He had told that tom that Munk and Tumble had met at the train station that he was the Jellicle leader, and leader. Chimera looked at him.

"Sphinx didn't know it was Rum Tum Tugger that killed his father", he said. "How could he? He'd never met the tom before."

"Yes but", Munk stared at Chimera. "SPHINX?"

"Yes."

"But… but… but…" This was too much for Munk to take so he fainted.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to call them", Deuteronomy told the mystics.<p>

"The Jellicles", Jenny asked.

"Oh no, the Black Shadows."

"Oh that will be a lovely blood fest", Tantomile said with mock delight.

"I know it will be dangerous but don't you see? Count and Tugger won't dare lift a claw at them because…"

"They don't got one", Misto supplied.

"Right", Quaxo said.

"The Shadows will be safe."

"Until someone calls the sun."

"Yes they… oh…"

"Yeah the sun sure can ruin a nice day. Ow!" Deuteronomy had banged the twins' head together.

"Quite you idiots", he said annoyed. "The Shadows are dangerous and have powers beyond our combined. They are also allies with Count, at least I think so, and he won't risk losing them."

"But if they aren't his allies", Jenny asked.

"Then he won't risk not getting them as allies."

"So what exactly do we do now?" Tantomile asked.

"You call your brother and make him, Asp and Exie meet us at the back entrance", Jenny said. "Misto, Quaxo, you two and I will free the prisoners and Deuteronomy you will keep Count busy and call for the Shadows."

"Yes ma'am", they all said and Misto made them normal sized, luckily he transported them out of the box first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Sorry for the long wait. I still have some family troubles and are not really in the mood of writing right now. But I forced myself to write this chapter.<strong>_

_**Malurina - I didn't know Chi had a good side...**_

_**Missa Catlover - Well what they are about to do no one really knows, not even me.**_

_**HumanGunieapig - I know :D I am so happy I created those three... just don't tell them I said it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Munk woke up lying on a bed in a light room, he sat up and saw Cand smile at him apologetically and handing him a cup.

"Here drink this", he said. "It will make you feel better and lose some of that unsettled stomach of yours."

"What happened", Munk asked and drank from the cup. It tasted horrible and he gagged on it.

"Don't do that Munk", Cand said. "You need to drink it all, shadow travelling isn't easy for newbies."

"Shadow travelling?"

"We're back at the yard."

"What? Why?"

"Dad got a call."

"From who?"

Cand waited until Munk had finished what was in the cup before he whispered:

"Your father…"

"WHAT?"

Munk flew up so fast Cand toppled of the stool he was sitting on and hit his head on the ground. Munk threw the blanket around him aside and put the cup on the bed and got up, smothering down his fur.

"Why did my dad call Chimera", he asked trying to get some dirt and soot out of his fur.

"Why is there five of you", Cand asked groggily.

"Get a grip Cand", Munk snarled.

"I would if I could find the right thing to grip…" Cand was trying to grab a hold of the bed… not being easy when you saw five of them. Munk rolled his eyes and helped the younger tom up.

"What did my father want", he then asked the black tom.

"I don't know", Cand said. "He got a call, sent you and me back here and that's it… But someone else has been over."

"Who?"

"Coricopat…"

"What did he want?"

"Don't know. He said that he'd be here when you woke up."

Munk was quiet for a bit and then noticed the black eye Cand had.

"What happened to you", he asked and Cand shrugged. "Did my sister do that?"

"She's stronger than she looks… but no."

"Your dad's little shadow?"

"No…"

"Plantaena?"

"Could be but no."

"Pelimbi?"

"One would think so thinking of our past hatred for one another but still no."

"Keeva?"

Cand laughed. "Bast no."

"Liam?"

"No… I don't know if he has it in him."

"Typhon?"

"No… not that he doesn't want to at times…"

"Then who did it?"

Cand chuckled.

"'Mute'."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

Munk found that very hard to believe but ignored it and then looked at the black tom again.

"What are you doing here Cand?"

"Keeping an eye on you… I would keep two but you know…" He shrugged.

"I know…"

* * *

><p>In the meantime a bunch of cats were trying to get to the Jellicle junkyard, two of them were helping a patched tom walk and a queen was looking between the different cats suspiciously. The oldest queen rolled her eyes.<p>

"Bomba dear I assure you that we aren't going to harm you", she said.

"I'm not so sure about that Jenny… look what your leader did to that guy!" She pointed at the patched tom. He rolled his eyes.

"How exactly did you get me out without being noticed", he asked the oldest cat.

"Well…"  
>the old tom said. "It wasn't easy Alonzo. You see I had to give Count something to think about… so I called in backup… as far as I know they are still keeping him busy."<p>

"Who?"

"The Black Shadows."

Alonzo raised an eyebrow, he'd never heard of them before.

"Is that a clan or something", he asked.

"You could say that."

"An evil, cruel, bloodthirsty, vicious, bad, horrible one", Tantomile said fluffing up her fur angrily. "Why we never realized that Count was just like them I will never know."

Deuteronomy chuckled.

"Well they were of good use now", he said.

"What did you tell them", Quaxo asked.

"Oh nothing special…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"This was a new one", the tall and scarred black tom said when he saw Deuteronomy. "I thought it was Count that would call me… not his secretary."_

_"Keep your insults to yourself thank you very much."_

_"Fine", the black tom said. "What do you want?"_

_"I was hoping that your leader would come and listen to me."_

_The black tom smirked._

_"I am the leader, so I repeat… What do you want?"_

_Deuteronomy sighed heavily._

_"It is about Count…"_

_"Oh your boss is worrying you", the Shadow asked._

_"He isn't my boss… not anymore… we have discovered some disturbing things about him."_

_"You mean keeping a Shape shifter hostage?"_

_Deuteronomy stared at the black tom._

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Deuteronomy Count is a weakling, how do you think he got that tom, that is ten times stronger than Count, that was the one that killed Count's evil brother Baron couldn't fend off Count by himself?"_

_Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed and he looked at the black tom._

_"You helped him", he asked._

_"That we did Deuteronomy. We are doing other cats' dirty work for them… for payment."_

_"You put cats in danger!"_

_"We live in a dangerous world."_

_"Don't you feel any regret?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_Deuteronomy stared dumbfounded at the black tom._

_"Do you even know what compassion means", Deuteronomy asked._

_"Compassion", the black tom said calmly. __Compassion is a virtue — one in which the emotional capacities of empathy and sympathy (for the suffering of others) are regarded as a part of love itself, and a cornerstone of greater social interconnection and humanism — foundational to the highest principles in philosophy, society, and personhood."_

_Deuteronomy growled._

_"You know the meaning… but do you know how to show it?"_

_The Shadow sighed._

_"I can't say that I do, everything I do I do for personal gain."_

_"What kind of cat are you?"_

_"A Black Shadow… we can't all be fluffy lovable Jellicles. Deuteronomy more cats than you know lives in condition that robs them of these strongest of virtues. The virtues I do know how to express is acceptance… barely, accountability, ambition, assertiveness, bravery, caring… in some areas, caution, commitment, confidence, courage, creativity, curiosity, defiance, detachment, determination, devotion… some kind of anyway, diligence, discernment, discretion, discipline-"_

_"Stop!" Deuteronomy said exasperated. "I don't have all the time in the world!"_

_"Aw you just let me get to d… very well… what can I do for you?"_

_Deuteronomy bit his lip thinking on how this lunatic could twist this to his favor._

_"I want", Deuteronomy said after a while. "I want you to keep Count busy while I get the Shape Shifter and the others out of here."_

_"Is that all a diversion?"_

_Deuteronomy groaned._

_"I just asked you to do something to help someone escape hell! How can you be so nonchalant?"_

_"That's easy", the Shadow answered. "Because I do that a lot."_

_With that his body burst into a million small smoke pillars that left the room… to annoy and delay Count._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Deuteronomy felt smug because they hadn't talked about payment, he'd gotten Chimera there. Alonzo watched him with a small smile and Deuteronomy smiled back.<p>

"Can you tell us more about your world", Bomba asked the patched tom suddenly. "It sounded so nice."

Alonzo chuckled and started to tell them about everything he knew of his world and the mysticals were all happy to hear it.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me again what we are doing here", Glicka asked her tomfriend as they lurked around the train station.<p>

"Munk wanted us to fetch this tom", Cand explained. "He seems to think he can help us out…"

"And what does daddy think about it", Limbi teased.

"I dunno", Cand said with a shrug.

"That's a first then", Liam teased.

"You should've had that eye looked at Cand", Keeva said in her doctor voice.

"It's just a black eye", Cand mumbled and then saw their target. "There he is!"

The six young cats watched a tabby walk out of the office, he looked exactly like Skimbleshanks.

"I thought you said he was dead", Glicka whispered to Cand.

"He is", Limbi answered, doing a mindread on 'Skimble'. "That is someone else…"

"Then let's grab him", Plantaena said.

"Uh Lea I wouldn't", Cand began but too late she had already tried to jump 'Skimble'.

"Got ya", Plant said happily.

"That's what you think pretty face", said 'Skimble' and shifted into a big dog, which Plantaena couldn't hold down. Cand face-palmed, while Glicka, Limbi and Liam flew forward to help Plant.

"Oh boy", Cand mumbled as the dog turned into a wolf, a snake, a goat, a stag, cat and human.

"Well how are we going to catch that slippery thing", Keeva asked as the human turned into a fish that Limbi tried to get a hold of.

"Aha!" Limbi said when he grabbed it… but it turned into an electrical eel and gave him a chock. There was a small poof when it did, of course it wasn't a normal eel. When the smoke cleared they could see Limbi with his fur sticking up in every direction. Cand bit his lip to keep from laughing before he walked over to the eel and tried to grab it. It shifted into a crow and Cand smirked. He pulled out a little tube from the bag he'd brought and opened it. He threw the content at the crow and it dropped unconscious into his sack. Cand hurriedly tied a knot and grinned at his friends. They were not grinning back.

"What", he asked innocently.

"Why didn't you do that at the beginning", Limbi yelled at him.

"You jumped into the fray without letting me explain how to 'attack' the subject."

"When did you still my sleeping drugs", Kreeva yelled at him. "Do you know how hard they are to get?"

"Five months ago and yes."

His friends jumped at him and Cand ran for it, dragging the sack with him.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Munk was talking to Cori, 'Alejandra' and 'Mute'. Cori was not looking so fragile and crazy anymore. He stood tall with broad shoulders, a strong gleam in his eyes and a no-funny-business-look on his face. Munk was trying to do the same but found himself intimidated quit fast. This world's Cori was a warrior and not a planner like his world's Cori.<p>

"You saw straight through me quite easily Munkustrap", he said. "How?"

"I am sure that your sister has explained everything now hasn't she", Munk asked trying to look smug.

"Well she came clean and said she never sent you to some dream world, so what you experienced was real."

"And…"

"And you are not from our dimension."

"Thank you", Munk said.

"So how do you plan to get back home then?"

Munk's happy smile faded.

"I don't know", he said and sat down on his bed again.

"Well then how did you get here", 'Alejandra' asked, she was still in disguise.

"I don't know that either", Munk ran a paw over his face. "Alonzo and I were fighting Count and then there was this big explosion, lots of sound and light… and then nothing… the next thing I know I'm here."

Cori looked deep in thought and 'Mute' started to do signs.

"What's he saying", Munk asked the queen.

"He asks what the sounds were", Alejandra said.

"Explosion sounds, someone screaming no and-"

Mute started to gesticulate wildly and Alejandra looked at him oddly.

"What's he saying", Cori asked as Mute went on wildly.

"Uh… I think he's just rambling and thinking loud and explaining at the same time", Alejandra said. "He keeps signing: of course… that's how… maybe it was planned all along… accident… not meant… of course… another player… vengeance… STOP DOING THAT!" the last she yelled at Mute and he looked at her with big eyes. "I can't concentrate on reading you when you don't finish your sentences!"

Mute started gesticulate wildly again and Munk could almost feel the lecturing tone in the gestures, Alejandra huffed and turned away from him. Mute started to jump up and down while he gestured as much as he could, trying to catch her attention.

"Exie please", Munk begged. "We need to know what he's saying and only you can read him."

"Fine", she huffed and turned to Mute and he grinned. He then started gesturing again.

"Really", Alejandra asked. *gestures* "Now that is very interesting." *gestures* "My dear I didn't know you had it in you." *gestuers* "Okay okay I'll ask… Munk he wonders who yelled no."

"Uh Cand… He's one of the Black Shadows."

Mute slammed his paws together like you do when someone gets it right and made the thumbs up at Munk before doing gestures again.

"Mute says that Count got his powers from the Shadows", Alejandra said.

"Yes I knew that already", Munk said.

"Hang on there's more… he says that according to what he heard when he eavesdropped on Count and Chimera's meetings, my dear I still can't understand you have it in you." Mute looked pleased with himself.

"He heard that Count yelled at Chimera for always doing things for his own personal gaining", Alejandra went on. "Mute thinks that Chimera was fed up with Count forcing him to run errands for him and took matter into his own paws. Chimera was the one to gave Count his powers so Mute thinks Chimera can control what they are doing."

Munk thought of it and remembered Chimera's words: 'See me as someone who has your best in interest.' Cori had heard his thoughts and voiced them to the others.

"That does not sound like the Chimera Mute has heard talking to Count", Alejandra said after more gestures from Mute. "Mute thinks Chimera is plotting something…"

"Like what", Cori asked and closed his eyes. "My sister spread light on that one, Deuteronomy called for Chimera to delay Count at it seems to be working."

"Chimera is plotting something", Munk said and rubbed his chin. "Why else would he send his son to be a part of this tribe?"

"Mute says he thinks that having Cand here was to get to Count easier", Alejandra answered. "Maybe the explosion that sent you here was actually only going to send Count here… to get him out of Chimera's hair… uh I mean fur."

Munk thought of it.

"It is very possible… But we will handle that later."

"Where is Cand anyway", Alejandra asked looking around.

"Oh he's picking up a package for me, he may not know it but I'm going to use his help to mess things up for Chimera."

The other three looked at him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Cori asked.

"No… but it's worth a try. The package Cand is getting me can be used to expose your true forms and make everyone see the true Tugger of this world."

Cori and his two friends looked at each other.

"That isn't such a bad idea", Alejandra said. "What exactly is the package?"

"A Shape Shifter… his name is Sphinx."

"Jenny's dead kitten", Cori asked confused.

"Actually I don't think he ever died", Munk explained. "I think that Skimble and Jenny figured out what the kitten was and wanted to protect it from everyone. Shape Shifters are dangerous and can be lured like any other mystics. So Skimble took his kitten, he and Jenny claimed it was lost at birth and then hid it at the station. I know that the Nightmail goes even though Skimble is in the yard. But he has told me that the humans that run it are very superstitious about him not being there. So why Skimble was here at the yard at times Sphinx was acting as Skimble on the train and then they switched."

"That's just a theory Munk", Cori said. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well you all know that I'm the **_Protector_**."

"Yes", two of them said and Mute nodded.

"Well my powers is basically being good at protecting cats but I can also always see who the Shape shifter really is. Example my tomfriend Alonzo is the Shape Shifter in our world and even though he looked like a human I knew it was him, every time he took a shape I knew it was him. At first my soul just craved for being near whatever he shaped into but then I got more in control and if I concentrated I could actually see him within his shape."

"That is… very interesting", Cori said.

"I have also realized that I can see other mystics for what they are", Munk mumbled. "That's why I knew you are a psychic Cori and not crazy."

"You figured that out just no", Cori said and crossed his arms.

"Yes I did."

"So you are going to use this Sphinx to outsmart Tugger, Count and Chimera", Alejandra asked.

"If everything works… then yes… yes I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Wohoo I think my depression block is starting to die! Today I was hit with inspiration and could write this chapter plus start a two-shot :D I think I'm back peoples!<strong>_

_**Malurina - I'm starting to wondering if you are crazy :P**_

_**Missa Catlover - Happy you are enjoying it.**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Yes Tugger is a bad guy... in this world. Though I must admit I never planned on that.**_

_Oh yes now she's back and will start pestering the world again._

**_I love you too Chimera._**

_Oh please don't try that on me, I don't know what love means._

**_Yes you do, you always freak out when I plan to hurt Cand._**

_He's my son woman! Of course I freak out!_

**_Aha you love him!_**

_Of cousre I do I'm his father!_

**_Got ya! _**

_Woman when I get my paws on you..._

**_Be nice or I'll delete you... or maybe Cand._**

_Stop threatening my son woman!_

**_Stop calling me woman._**

_Fine! I'll call you Queen of the Ice people..._

_**Oh you asked for it *rolls up sleeves***_

_*runs*_

**_*runs after*_**

**Actually they are quite fond of one another.**

_**Shut it Typhon!  
><strong>Shut it Typhon!_

I'm starting to believe that dad is the 'evil mastermind side' of Eraman.

**Interesting idea Cand. But what does that make you and me?**

Humor and adorable?


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Cand and the others got to Munk and the other three a little bit later, it was very crowded in the small den and Munk eyed the small sack Cand was carrying.

"What is that", he asked suspiciously.

"The package you wanted me to get", Cand said and set it down.

"I believe a cat is a bit bigger than that."

"Oh but he isn't a cat anymore… I think he's a crow…"

"A crow", Alejandra asked.

Cand shrugged and opened the sack. When he did a crow flew out.

"Close the door", Munk ordered and Limbi closed the door and the crow was trapped. It looked around and swiped at their heads.

"Knock it off Sphinx!" Munk yelled and the crow froze and then glared at him. Munk glared back and smirk. "Yes I can see that it's you, a black tom with blood red patches." The crow shifted and a tom just like Munk described stood before them.

"What do you want", he asked and Munk couldn't help but start because this tom had the exact same voice as Alonzo and the same black eyes, even his patter was the same as Alonzo's... except for the colur. Sphinx and Munk looked at each other for minutes without anyone saying anything then Munk shook his head and turned to Cand.

"Cand can you and the troops of yours-"

"His troops!" Cand's friends asked angrily.

"-gather everyone at the main clearing?"

"Of course", Cand mumbled and hurried outside followed by his friends. Munk turned to Sphinx when he was sure Cand was out of earshot.

"I need your help", he said to Sphinx and the patched tom cocked an eyebrow. "I need your shape shifting skills."

"They're not for sale", Sphinx answered. "Now if you excuse me I have more important things to do." He started towards the door.

"This is more important", Munk barked at him.

"No don't think so."

"This will help all Jellicles!"

"So what?"

"It will help your mother", Cori said calmly and the tom froze and turned to him.

"What", he asked.

"Jenny has been framed for the murder of your father."

"Mum would never kill him! She loves him!"

"We know that", Alejandra said. "And you know that but the tribe doesn't."

"Then they are stupid", Sphinx growled and walked towards the door again.

"Even your brother and sister", Munk asked gently and Sphinx froze again.

"Tumble and Deme", he asked and turned to Munk with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"If you don't help us", Munk said walking towards the other tom. "Something bad will happen to them… no no hear me out. I can't protect Tumble all the time and the kittens has him as their target…"

"Then I shall make sure they regret it", Sphinx growled and headed towards the door again.

"No no no no no", Munk said and grabbed his tail and pulled him inside again.

"Let me go Munkustrap!"

"If you rush out there and attack them they will think that mystical cats are evil and will treat Tumble and Demeter much worse."

Sphinx growled and turned to him again.

"What do you want me to do then?"

Munk bit his lip, almost laughing, he couldn't help it. His 'relationship' with Sphinx was like the one he and Alonzo had during their 'teenagers' years. The two of them argued a lot sometimes one of them did things without thinking and the next time it was the other way around. This reminded him of a problem the two of them had had with some high strays trying to take over the yard.

"What's your problem", Sphinx asked when Munk didn't say anything, just kept holding his tail. Munk started laughing.

"What is wrong with you", Sphinx asked confused. "Ow!" Munk had dropped to his knees, but still held on to Sphinx's tail. "Let go of my tail!"

"Sorry", Munk choked out between laughs.

"What is wrong with you?"

"S-s-s-sorry it's just…" Munk got up. "It's an uhm… insider thing."

Sphinx rolled his eyes.

"Well get a grip and tell me what you want me to do", he growled.

"Okay… this is what we'll do…" Munk and the other four huddled together to plan… well five others because there was someone watching them from the darkness of their minds.

* * *

><p>"Chimera I don't understand", Count said after three hours of meeting with the black tom.<p>

"What don't you understand with rebellion", Chimera asked calmly.

"What rebellion?"

"I've been telling you all about it."

"No you kept asking me questions like: how do you know when leadership fails you' or 'is a legion a legion when there is only one'… What are you trying to tell me?"

Chimera smirked.

"That you aren't as smart as you claim?" he asked calmly.

"Excuse me", Count said and his temper flared. "What the hell do you mean?"

"That you my _friend_ are somewhat stupid to not notice what happens among your lines."

"Chimera", Count growled and walked up to the taller tom, trying to intimidate him with his red eyes.

"Yes that is my name, astonishing that you do remember it."

Count grabbed his arm and tried to throw him across the room… he wasn't successful. Chimera used his tail to grab hold of a ring in the stone floor… it ended with Count 'throwing' himself to the floor.

"Are you quite finished with messing around", Chimera asked nonchalantly looking at his long claws. "Or are you trying to clean the floor… well you might even have taken job as a carpet."

Count swiped at his legs but Chimera just jumped and then landed on Count's wrists.

"OW!" the evil tom screamed and tried to get loose.

"Was there something you wanted Count", Chimera asked calmly. "I doubt your secretary called me over just so I could step on you."

"What do you mean my secretary called you over", Count demanded to know… while trying to get loose and not show the pain he was in.

"Well I wouldn't be here if… what's-his-face…" Chimera pretended to think hard.

"Chimera I know you know _exactly_ who called you over so tell me now damn it!"

"I don't know this one… he was tall… about my height."

Count growled, none of his toms were that height.

"He was white and black too… patched."

"Alonzo?"

"That's the one thank you for clearing that up for me."

Count pulled with all his strength so Chimera stumbled backwards off of his paws. Then he flew up.

"HOW DID ALONZO GET OUT OF HIS BOND?"

Chimera cocked his head to the side.

"Don't ask me I was in another part of town remember", he said with a shrug. Count flew forward and put a paw around Chimera's throat. "Now what good will this do?"

"I will kill you", Count said. "I swear to God-"

"Heathen!" Chimera cut him off. "Heathen!"

"Do shut up!"

"Bast is the only true goddess!"

"I never thought you were religious."

"It is not a religion it is a sense of trust in the great beyond."

"For fuck's sake Chimera this is not… like… you… who the hell are you?"

Chimera chuckled darkly and his body changed and became transparent and his face and everything faded… it was just a shadow. Count paled and ran for his room and when he got there he saw all his bottles trashed and his prisoner gone. But he did find Chimera sitting on one knee touching the liquid on the floor and then sniffing on his paw.

"Blood", he mused as if he didn't know Count was there. "Tell me something Count… does mental illness run in your family?"

"Shut up!" Count screeched and fired a lightning bolt at Chimera. It went straight through him and the grandmaster turned his gaze to the white cat. His body turning transparent, with a wicked grin on before fading into a normal shadow, there were two of them around him now. Count screamed outraged and ran from the room to try to find his soldiers. After going into the rooms of his seven soldiers and only finding shadows of Chimera Count was frustrated. He ran into his own room and gasped when he saw someone sit on his throne with an evil smirk.

"Mission accomplished", Chimera said and closed his eyes and with a flash he was gone. Count screamed in outrage, he didn't like to lose.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Munk was standing in front of the Jellicles with Sphinx looking like he did the first time he and Tumble met him standing behind him. To Munk's left stood Coricopat with his arms crossed and a somewhat superior look on his face and on Munk's right were Alejandra and Mute.<p>

"What is this all about Munk", Tugger asked his brother. Cand and his crew were, on Munk's orders, keeping watch over the crowd. They were allowed to use force to make them stay and listen to Munkustrap. Cand nodded to Munk.

"I have", he began. "I mean we have stumbled upon a plot to gain power here in the yard."

"What", Jelly asked confused.

"One of the plotters is Count and it started the same day that all of the mystics got banished from the tribe for being evil."

"But they are evil", Cassandra yelled at him and Munk shook his head.

"No they are not Cassie", he said calmly. "They have been tricked to attack us, just like we got tricked to kick them out."

"What are you on about", Admetus asked.

"Ad", Munk turned to him. "You told me Asp gave you that scar when he protected Tantomile am I right?"

"Yes…"

"If I recall correctly Asparagus Jr. is _never_ wrong when it comes to read other cats."

"Was Munk", Ad said darkly. "He's dead remember? The mystics killed him!"

Mute took a threatening step forwards while growling but Munk caught his arm.

"That's one part of this that is completely wrong", Alejandra said calmly.

"What do you mean", Etcetera asked angrily.

"I mean that your brother Etcy isn't dead at all, although _someone_ wanted you to believe that."

The Jellicles started to whisper among each other.

"You lie", Admetus yelled furiously and was ready to jump her when Sphinx stepped forward blocking his path.

"You", Tumble said from beside Plato seeing him.

"Who's that?" someone asked.

"Yeah who is that", asked someone else and everyone started asking at once.

"Quiet!" Munk yelled and they looked at him. "This is the Railway cat", he said moving his paw towards Sphinx. "He's taken over after Skimbleshanks that's been murdered."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"I told you Skimble was murdered by the Jellicle leader remember? Now I have some proof that makes me 100% certain it wasn't Deuteronomy."

"What makes you so certain", Electra asked.

"We shall return to that matter soon but first-"

"Munkustrap", Cand called. "We don't have time, show them what really happened to Asparagus and Exotica!" Everyone started talking again.

"Quiet", Tugger boomed and then glared at Cand.

"They are dead", he said. "The mystics killed them. Asp and Exie went after some of the banished mystics to try to 'keep on being friends' but they never got back. I found them in an alley. Exotica was already dead but Asp was still breathing."

"Lies", Cori yelled and everyone stared at him. "You are a rotten liar Tugger!"

"Asp told me Quaxo had used his telekinetic powers to slam him against the wall while Tantomile used her psychic powers to overpower Exie!" Tugger yelled and Munk realized he said the exact same words he'd used to tell Munk all of this before. "-before Misto killed her with his magic!"

"Tugger you keep telling us Asp was still alive", Munk said calmly. "Why isn't he now?"

"I told you! The brave fool", Tugger said furiously. "We heard the mystics coming back and he told me to flee. I did but not without getting this" he lifted his mane and Munk saw a bad burn there. "Misto scorched me but Asp told me to run while he kept them back… he couldn't go on living without his mate. His death scream still haunts my dreams. I could have saved him…"

"You couldn't have saved him even if you wanted to", a new voice yelled and everyone were looking at a tall black tom. "You didn't try to save him because you tried to kill him!"

Everyone gasped and Tugger's eyes narrowed.

"Who the fell are you", he asked darkly.

"Typhon!" Cand exclaimed.

"Dad!" Plantaena called.

"What are you doing here", Munk hissed at the black tom. "You're ruining everything!"

"No I'm not just to let you know... Chi is not happy with you trying to fool him", Typhon said and then turned to the tribe. "Tugger has been lying to you all along, the mystics never tried to kill Asparagus or Exotica, Tugger tried to. He wanted to punish them for sticking up for the mystics."

"Lies!" Cassandra yelled.

"Munk is right the two of them are alive and they stand there!" Typhon pointed at Mute and Alejandra. "Sphinx do your thing!"

"Yes sir", Sphinx said calmly. "I thought Chimera was the bossy one…" Sphinx closed his eyes and Alejandra and Mute shifted into their original forms. All Jellicles gasped, including Tugger and Munk sighed, this was gonna get out of hand… uh out of paw now. Exotica smiled sadly.

"It's true", she said. "We aren't dead."

It was quiet for a bit.

"It's Count", Tugger yelled and pointed at Sphinx. "He's using his shape shifting powers to trick us! That's probably not even Munkustrap or Coricopat!"

"But it is us", Exotica said. "How else could I know that when Cassie was little her biggest dream was to become a sailor cat?" Cassandra blushed while everyone stared at her. "And how would I know that Jellylorum forbid me and Asparagus from having kittens until Pouncival and Etcetera are grown up so she could always help out if needed? What was it you said again Jelly… 'An extra pair of paws is always good the first time'."

Jelly's paws went to her mouth and her eyes were big with shock, Admetus walked closer to Asp carefully. He looked at his older, but still smaller, brother.

"A-A-Asp", he asked and the tom looked at him. "Is that really you?" Asp opened his paw and Ad saw a scar there that he remembered Asp getting.

"Shape shifting is hard", Sphinx said and Ad looked at him. "You can only do the basics… no details such as that… All I did was removing 'Mute's' 'cloak' and he's himself again." Jellylorum ran up to her son and hugged her to him tightly. He actually almost clung to her with tears going down his cheeks. His siblings joined in but Exotica was having none of it. When her sister advanced on her she hissed.

"Exie", Demeter asked.

"I refuse to be touched by a murderers and a violator's mate!" Exie shrieked and Munk grabbed her around the waist.

"Exie calm down", he said.

"I'm not going to calm the fuck down!" she shrieked. "Your brother tried to kill my mate! Hadn't it been for Mistofelees we would be dead by now!"

Everyone gasped and Sphinx stepped forward.

"Your leader also killed Skimbleshanks!" he yelled angrily and shifted to his original form. "Skimble told the bastard to leave the mystics alone and Tugger killed him!"

"Tugger is it true", Jemima asked him.

"Of course not", Tugger said. "They're lying!"

"No they're not", Typhon said nonchalantly watching his claws.

"You shut the fuck up", Tugger yelled at him. "Only because you're Count's ally doesn't mean I can't kill you!" Everyone gasped but Typhon snorted.

"I would like to see you try."

Tugger screamed and flew at the black tom but he was knocked aside.

"You will not hurt him!" Cand was glaring at him and Plantaena was just beside him. Tugger wasn't sure who of them had yelled but Cand's eyes were flaring.

"Nobody touches my family", he yelled and the Jellicles gasped again.

"A lot of gasping here", Typhon mused aloud. "Is something wrong with the air?"

Sphinx smirked.

"Look at that great leader of yours", he said and the Jellicles looked at him and then at Tugger. The Jellicle Leader was glaring at Cand and Plantaena, his claws out ready to attack. "Do you think he will attack them?"

"I do", Tumble said and stepped forward.

"Shut up", Tugger growled at him and turned towards the kitten.

"No", Tumble yelled. "I've shut up long enough! You have treated me and let everyone else treat me and Deme like dirt!"

"Shut it", Tugger started to walk towards the little kitten.

"You keep saying the mysticals are all evil… but… but you are the evil one!"

"How dare you?"

"You're as bad as Macavity!"

"SHUT UP!" Tugger swung his paw and hit Tumble in the face and sent him flying into a mirror that cracked.

"TUMBLE!" Plato exclaimed horrified when the little kitten didn't rise. Munk was watching in horror, Exotica stopped trashing in his arms, Asp and his family looked up and Sphinx started growling darkly. Tugger looked at his claws that were now bloody and he saw a small pool of blood form around Tumble. Munk jumped off of the tire and ran over to the kitten and gently nuzzled him.

"Tumble", he said gently but the kitten didn't move. "Tumbs?"

"Tumble", Deme screeched waking from the shock and hurried over to her tiny brother. She shook him gently. "Tumble… wake up… come on baby wake up."

The Jellicles, the grownups at least, started hissing and growling at Tugger who watched the kitten with big eyes. Munk saw that a shard of glass was stuck in Tumble's side and he called for Keeva. She hurried over. She looked at the wound and said sadly:

"There is nothing I can do for him… he's… he'll never make it…"

Munk stared at her and then the little kitten that was dying in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Actually I'm not too fond of this chapter...<strong>_

_**Malurina - I take it someone likes Sphinx a lot...**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Of course Cori isn't insane what do you take me for?**_

**_There now I have handled some annoying Shadows *looks at cage inside a water tank with sharks swimming around it*. They are very co-operative now._**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"ARGH!" Sphinx flew forward and tackled Tugger off of his feet and started to hit on him. But Admetus, Asp and Plato pulled him off of him holding him back. Munk was looking at the dying kitten and wished for someone to get Jenny there. His closed eyes snapped open.

"Coricopat!" he yelled and turned to the mystic.

"What", Cori asked confused.

"Open up your mind for your sister", Munk said. He was not fully ready to expose Cori as a mystic yet. "She's always keeping watch over you right?"

"Right", Cori said hesitantly.

"Tell her Tumble is injured and dying, tell her to get Misto to take Jenny here!"

"Munkustrap have you lost your mind", Jelly exclaimed.

"No Jelly but if we don't do this a little kitten will lose his life!"

No one said anything and Cori closed his eyes. They watched his brow furrow and his eyes squeeze together but Munk knew it was all just for show. As Cori opened his eyes there was a small poof and everyone jumped high, because there stood Misto and Jenny. Jenny looked around and saw her child. She gasped and hurried over. Demeter though wouldn't let her mother touch her brother.

"Darling please I just want to help", Jenny tried but Demeter pressed Tumble closer to her and tried to back away from Jenny. Munk put a paw on her arm and she looked at him. Munk smiled gently.

"Deme", he said. "Jenny only wants to help. Let Jenny heal him or he will die."

"Do you really want your brother's death on your conscience", Misto asked and Demeter hissed at him.

"Misto be quiet", Munk snapped and the young tom shrugged. Jenny took another step towards her daughter.

"Deme please", she said. "I know you love your brother but I love him too… I want him to live."

"You don't care about him", Demeter said angrily. "If you had you wouldn't attack us! If you had you wouldn't leave both of us here! You wouldn't have let us be shunned and abused by the ones we used to love the most!"

"You did the same to us", Misto barked and everyone turned to him. Some were inching closer, ready to strike if they had too. "What did we do to ever harm any of you? And still you threw us out like garbage!"

"Misto", Munk tried.

"How many times haven't we helped all of you here and how the hell did you thank us? Throwing us out on the streets and into the paws of a psychopath!"

"Misto!"

"Quaxo was still just a kitten when you killed us! We are all dead! We are not the same anymore and never will be again! And that's your entire fault!"

"MISTO!" Munk yelled and the conjurer turned to him with big tearful eyes. "Enough!"

"Munk-"

"Enough", Munk said again, gentler and pulled Misto into a hug. At first the little conjurer tried to get out of the grip on him. But then he 'broke' and clung to Munk crying. Munk rocked him back and forth and the Jellicles watched them in confusion, Sphinx growled and said:

"Is that a monster?"

Everyone looked at him and then at the ground thinking of his words. The only ones that didn't look at him were Munk, Jenny, Demeter and Tugger. Jenny tried to get to Tumble again and this time Demeter let her. Jenny started to work her magic, but Demeter hell a firm grip on her brother's paw. Munk looked around the clearing and locked eyes with Sphinx. The furious shape shifter had something soft in his eyes when he watched Munk console Misto. Munk smiled at him gently and Sphinx smiled back and then he turned his gaze to Tumble, as did everyone else. They all held their breath as they saw Jenny breath and after a little bit she withdrew the glass from his side and then started working again. Munk almost laughed when everyone took a deep breath at the same time, but he held it within. After a few more minutes Jenny backed away from Tumble and rose. Demeter shook her brother gently.

"Tumble", she asked and the kitten opened his eyes and reached a paw up to her cheek.

"Why are you crying Deme", he asked and she started to cry more hugging him close. Some Jellicles cheered while the others let out the breath they'd hold. Munk looked at Sphinx and beamed at him, the other tom smiled gently. He was still being held back by the ones that grabbed him but he was much more relaxed now. Munk then turned his attention to Misto and the young tom looked up at him.

"Thank you Misto", Munk said loud enough for everyone to hear. "If it wasn't for you Jenny would never have gotten here in time."

Misto dried his eyes and chuckled though his throat was thick after the emotional outburst.

"Well", he said. "That's what divides you and me…"

Jenny looked at her children and then looked at the tribe, some still had looks of hostility but some looked happy, Jemima and Electra for example. Munk looked around and his eyes fell on Tugger.

"Now that we know Tumble is alright", he said and everyone turned to him. "Would you like to explain to us why you tried to kill Asparagus Jr. and Exotica and why you killed Skimbleshanks?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", Tugger said calmly.

"I bet you do", Munk said darkly. "Because I was told from a trustworthy source that you did."

"Who told you such nonsense", Jelly asked him. "Tugger would never do anything of what you suggested! The mystics-"

"Just saved Tumblebrutus' lives", Cori snapped. "And I didn't see you jump at the chance of helping him Jelly!"

The Jellicles, Cand and co included, started to talk all at once and Munk sighed before yelling:

"QUIET!" Everyone turned to him again. "Thank you. Tugger you can deny it all you want but know this, you gave yourself away quite recently."

"How so big brother", Tugger asked crossing his arms.

"You yelled to Ty-" he turned towards the place where the black tom had been. "Where did he go?"

Everyone looked around to find the black tom and Munk groaned and turned to Cand.

"Don't look at me", Cand said. "I have no control over him."

"Who was that", Admetus asked.

"An ally of Count", Tugger explained.

"See now he did it again", Munk said and turned to the tribe. "How could Tugger know that Typhon was an ally of Count?" Misto backed away from Munk so that he could look at Tugger clearly. Jenny stood close by him.

"I didn't", Tugger objected. "I mean I do… I mean I saw him with the mystics when I tried to save Asp and-"

"You didn't try to save us", Exie yelled. "And we can proof it!"

"How?"

"Misto", Exie begged. "That spell you've been studying… the one that shows memories. Use it on me!"

"I… I can't", Misto mumbled. "I've never tried it out before."

"You can do it", Plato said calmly. "Come on Misto I know you can."

"Me too", Tumble agreed.

"Shut up traitors", Tugger yelled at the two of them. "Mistofelees will just use his powers to create some lie!"

"It's a risk we're willing to take Tugger", Jemima said calmly. "We must know the truth."

"She's going to make up a fake memory!" Etcetera objected. "She's gonna lie!"

"Isn't there some way to figure out if she's lying?" Jelly asked.

"Oi know!" Teazer exclaimed and they looked at her. "I remembah Misto using a troof spell on me once! Aftah me an' Jerrie go' caugh' smuggling some nip! Remembah Munkus!"

Munk smiled at her.

"I'm just gonna say this this one time Teazer but you are a genius!" Munk exclaimed and turned to Misto. "I'll know if you use some other spell Misto, I was there remember?"

"Yes… but so was Cassandra, Deme and Admetus."

"So we have three more cats that can assure that you say the thing now that you did then."

"All oin all ye gotta 'ave eigh' cats telling oif oit's a loi", Jerrie filled in. "Come on Misto pu' tha' spell on Exie!"

Exotica cocked an eyebrow and turned to Misto.

"Okay", he mumbled and focused. "I just have to remember the words… right here we go: On honesty we build our trust lie to me and that shall turn to dust. Spots and stripes now we will distinguish truth from lies." His paws sparkled a bit and he threw the small lights at Exotica and they circled her before disappearing into her fur.

"Misto used the same words as last time", Admetus said. "Right?"

The other 'witnesses' nodded.

"So how will we know she speaks the truth?" Electra asked.

"Oif she lois she'll ge' a chock", Teazer said happily. "Remembah 'ow ma fur stood up for days?"

Munk rolled his eyes and then turned to Exotica.

"Exie did Tugger try to kill you?"

"Yes", Exotica said. "But I would lie if I said with didn't provoke him a little."

"How did you provoke him?"

"Well… disobeying his orders mostly…"

"What exactly happened that day", Jelly asked.

"Misto memory showing spell please", Exotica said and Misto sighed.

"Remember I haven't used this before… What is what was now is time to show it to us…" Smoke came out of Exotica and Asp's ears and their eyes got clouded. The smoke surrounded everyone and they found themselves in the air above a busy pavement. They could see Asp and Exie running below them.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Hurry Ica hurry", Asp called. "We gotta find them and bring them back!"_

_"But… Asp… they… pew… are… so far away…*gasp*"_

_Asparagus stopped and waited for his mate to catch up to him._

_"What is it honey", he asked. "Usually you are the one in the lead?"_

_"I… I think… it's because of the kittens."_

_Asp nodded and took her paws in his._

_"Then wait here", he said kissing them gently._

_"No Asp they might not listen to only you, it's dangerous."_

_"They won't hurt me and you know it."_

_She hugged him close._

_"Be careful", she said._

_"Oh how sweet", a voice said and they turned around seeing Tugger._

_"Tugger", Asp growled._

_"Surprised to see me?"_

_"No", Exie spat. "Tugger listen we don't know why you and Munk did it but we know you're wrong. The mystics aren't our enemies. They aren't evil."_

_"Ha! What of Macavity, Baron and now Count? Aren't they evil?"_

_"Baron wasn't a mystic idiot", Asp growled._

_Tugger walked closer to them, he could easily tower over them seeing that he was much taller than them._

_"I haven't forgotten what the two of you did", he said calmly. "Especially you Junior."_

_"What's that supposed to mean", Asp growled curling his lip back in a furious snarl._

_"You tried to kill Admetus, your own brother, rather than letting us get our paws on his queen friend. Now what's that really necessary?"_

_"Is it necessary living a lie if it means throwing away your pride?"_

_Tugger snorted and looked at his claws._

_"Pride doesn't mean anything if you are not playing it safe."_

_"Safe?"_

_"The mystics would take over and attack us sooner or later."_

_"No they wouldn't", Exotica hissed._

_"Of course they would, they even attacked you for trying to stick up for them."_

_"They did not!"_

_"And I will feel so guilty for trying to save you but didn't succeed."_

_Asp at once realized what was going on and grabbed Exotica and pulled her behind him and crouched down ready to pounce._

_"Asp", she asked._

_"Run baby, run and find the others… do not turn back."_

_"Baby", she asked but he pushed her back gently with his hind-leg and they saw Tugger crouch down._

_"I tried to save you", Tugger said and ran at them._

_"Baby run!" Asp yelled and flew at his former friend and they collided in midair and started to claw and bite each other viciously. Exotica didn't move she wasn't going to let Asp fight alone. So when Tugger managed to press the smaller tom down, she pounced on him. Tugger and Exie tumbled off of Asp and the small tom gasped to get his breath back. Exotica was clawing at Tugger's sides and biting into his neck._

_"Get off of me you freak", Tugger yelled and pulled her over his head and slammed her onto the ground. Exie cried out in pain._

_"No!" Asp said and hurried up and ran for them. But Tugger had already managed to kick her stomach really hard a couple of times. Asp tackled him and they tumbled into some trashcan. Exie held her stomach and saw paper and other small things fly around the heap where her mate and their enemy had ended up. She hugged her stomach and sat up just in time to see the love of her life fly through the air and hit a wall._

_"Asp!" she screamed in terror. Tugger jumped at Asp but he lifted up his hind paws and Tugger's chest hit them and Asp pushed him off._

_"Run Exie get the mystics!" he yelled and jumped at Tugger. This time Exotica did run. Asp fought with Tugger but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Asp was running out of strength fast and when he tried to hit Tugger in the face the taller tom grabbed Asp's paw and hit the smaller tom in the face so hard he fell. Tugger then took to kick the smaller tom in the chest, breaking ribs and causing harm on the organs. Tugger then bent down and scratched Asp's throat so deep gashes appeared. Asp tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. Tugger smirked and looked at the pool of blood forming near Asp._

_"I will tell everyone how I tried to save you but you, you brave fool, wanted to fight them off so that I could escape, because you couldn't live without your mate", Tugger said and raised his claws._

_"NO!" a scream echoed through the alley and a lightning hit Tugger and sent him out of the alley and across the street, knocking him out._

_"Good shot Misto!" Quaxo exclaimed shocked. "How did you do that?"_

_"I… I don't know", the conjurer said._

_"Junior!" Jenny exclaimed and ran over to him and started to heal his wounds. Asp tried to ask her about Exie._

_"I'm sorry love", Jenny said. "But I don't understand."_

_"It's his vocal chords Jenny", Tantomile said reading Asp's mind. "He also wants to know what's happened to Exie."_

_"Exotica is safe", Count said walking up to the injured tom. "But her kittens… I am sorry but she lost them."_

_Asp's eyes went wide and then he started to cry silently, Jenny healed all his wounds but his vocal chords were mauled beyond repair. Count and Tantomile helped the crying tom up and they went to their new home._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared and returned to their various owners everyone had turned to Tugger, no one, not even his most loyal queens, believed he was innocent anymore.<p>

"Kittens", Cassandra asked darkly. "You… killed… unborn... kittens?"

Tugger sighed.

"Now listen here it was just a big fat misunderstanding", he tried.

"How the hell could that have been a misunderstanding?" Sphinx yelled fur bristling.

"I… I was sure that the mystics are evil."

Munk walked towards his brother.

"Tell me something Tugger… when exactly did you start to work for Count?"

Everyone looked from Munk to Tugger but the Maine Coon ignored them and his eyes darkened.

"I never worked for him", he spat.

"Let me rephrase then", Munk said getting nose to nose with his brother. "When did you start to work _with_ Count?"

Tugger snarled and his paw flew out fast, but not fast enough. Sphinx had realized what was happening and flew forward, transforming into a cheetah. He knocked Tugger aside and stood above Munk snarling.

"Don't you dare", Sphinx growled.

"Calm down Sphinx", Munk said getting up and away from the bigger 'cat'.

"No!" Sphinx yelled to him and baring his teeth at the Jellicle protector. "I've had enough now! I'm going to kill him and if you try to stop me I will crush you too!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" someone roared and a black panther appeared out of nowhere and tackled the cheetah. The Jellicles fled to safer ground and Munk stared in shock at the two big cats glaring daggers at each other. He turned to the direction the panther had come from and saw the Jellicle mystics. Quaxo's mouth hung open.

"That was so cool!" he exclaimed suddenly and Tantomile covered his mouth when Sphinx growled at them. Munk turned back towards the two big cats and saw them circling one another.

"What do we have here", Sphinx mocked the panther. "A kitty that wants to play?"

"Oh I'm not going to play", Alonzo, of course, spat. "I'm gonna rip your throat out!"

"Hey why do you sound like me?"

"I don't you sound like me!"

Sphinx flew forward intent on attacking, because he figured that this was really Count trying to pass for him. Alonzo flew at him in return thinking that Sphinx was actually Count trying to kill his tribe and mate. Munk watched on helpless as the two cats collided, what could he do when they were so much bigger than him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC *looks sadly at imploded shark-tank* stupid chi...<strong>_

_**Malurina - Leave Tugger alone he's not really that bad. **_

_**HumanGunieapig - Don't worry I never hurt kittens. Uh... I think I just lied...**_

**_*evil grin* the end is closing in and I will shock everybody muahahahahahahaha_**

**You know that freaky laughter is gonna scare everyone off.**

_**Oh shush who asked for your opinion anyway?**_

**You always do it... not that you are aware of it.**

_**Did I mention I hate you?**_

**It was the first time today now.**

_**Buzz off... And I don't mean zap me with something!**_

**Shoot... *hides stunning-gun***


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The two shape shifters fought each other viciously, transforming into other animals as they went. Then at one point Sphinx transformed into a ferret and aimed for Alonzo's snake body. But Alonzo transformed into an eagle and aimed his sharp claws for the ferret. Munk couldn't help but stare because the two shape shifters fought exactly alike, they could even anticipate the other's moves and attacks. Munk wondered if it was like fighting against your own reflection, fighting this… this alternate version of yourself. Suddenly someone pulled on his arm and he looked at Misto.

"We gotta do something Munk", he said. "It's just a misunderstanding. Alonzo thought-"

Munk grabbed Misto's arms and stared at him.

"Alonzo?" he asked.

"Yeah… a black and white tom that's not from this world and-"

Munk smiled like a kid on Christmas and kissed Misto on the cheak before running at the ferret and eagle. The eagle was about to burrow his claws into the ferret but Munk jumped in between.

"Stop!" he yelled and the eagle turned into a little sparrow instead so that Munk wouldn't get hurt. But the ferret tried to reach around Munk and bite the sparrow. Munk grabbed hold of the ferret and then the sparrow and held them apart.

"Stop", he said. "This is just a big misunderstanding! Sphinx shift back!"

"Why", the ferret hissed angrily.

"Do as I-"

"HUMANS!" yelled Pouncival and the Jellicles scattered. Munk looked at the two shape shifters.

"Please help", he whispered. "The humans need a decent explanation."

With a sigh the sparrow turned into an Italian looking guy with black hair and black eyes. The ferret turned into an almost copy of the other, but his hair was blood red. Munk hit facepalmed when he realized how stupid he'd been to not recognize Sphinx when he turned into a human the first time he and Tumble met him. The two almost twins stared at each other.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke", Sphinx asked. "Count I swear that if you are just trying to mimic me…"

"What?" Alonzo asked. "I'm not Count… you are!"

"Heck no!"

"Guys", Munk called up to them and they looked down at him. "Humans remember."

"Don't worry we'll handle them", Sphinx said and then looked at Alonzo. "Right… fellow shifter?"

"Damn right", Alonzo answered and then the humans arrived as on cue.

"You two", a tall man with red hair and mustache said. "Do you know where those animal-like roars came from?"

"Yeah", Alonzo said calmly. "Well actually no… we only know they come from in here somewhere."

"I told you it's just some kids messing around", Sphinx said hitting Alonzo's arm slightly. "Come on bro what else could it be?"

"Escaped zoo animals?" a woman asked.

"Haven' heard of any escapees ma'am", Sphinx said with a shrug. "Look bro you and I've been here since those cat noises was heard and we haven't seen a thing. 'Sides you're allergic to furry creatures."

"So?" Alonzo grumbled.

"Wouldn't ya sneeze up a storm if there was one of 'em 'round here? I mean with your furry little problem…"

Alonzo rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll show you furry little problem", he growled.

Sphinx backed up, ready to make a run for it.

"Gentlemen gentlemen", said an older man and Sphinx and Alonzo turned to him.

"What", they asked in chorus.

"There's no need to fight, did you see any animals here?"

"No", the two cats answered.

"Heard anything?"

"Except from giggles no", Alonzo said calmly.

"See I told you it was kids", Sphinx said and put his arm around Alonzo's shoulders.

"Yeah yeah I was wrong… once."

"Aw come on admit you've been wrong before."

"Not as long as I've known you."

"Oh so what do you call tha-"

"That was just as much your fault as mine."

The humans started to leave while the two shifters kept teasing and 'bicker' back and forth. When they both saw that no humans were near them they looked at each other.

"Let's get out of these suckish form ey", Sphinx asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Damn right", Alonzo said and the Jellicles saw the two humans shrink into cats again. Alonzo and Sphinx eyed one another and cocked their, right for Sphinx and left for Alonzo, eyebrows.

"Well don't you look handsome", Sphinx teased. "Like looking in a black and white mirror."

"Well when I look at you I wonder if I'm not looking into a mirror at the funhouse."

Sphinx pouted. "That was low."

Alonzo shrugged and Sphinx laughed at that.

"Now seriously", he said. "What are you supposed to be?"

"My mate", Munk said calmly and walked up to them and smiled at Alonzo. "Who I've been missing terribly and that I want to kiss so much right now."

"So kiss him", Alonzo said and Munk and he did just that.

"Okay back up", Tantomile said, making her and all the mystics presence clear. Munk and Alonzo looked at her. "You told us you are from another world Alonzo."

"That's right", Alonzo said, Munk had a firm grip on his paw and Alonzo wasn't keen on letting go either.

"But you forgot to mention this tiny little detail."

Alonzo shrugged.

"You didn't ask."

"What are _they_ doing here", Cassandra asked hissing.

"Cassie they are not the evil ones", Munk said. "Everything they've been saying about Tugger is true."

"Tugger isn't evil!" Victoria yelled.

"It's true", a female voice said and they turned to see Bombalurina. "I saw him, I saw him trying to kill Asparagus and Exotica."

Exotica walked slowly towards Bomba.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked.

"I tried… you didn't-"

"BOMBA", screamed Jemima and Electra and flew at their older sister hugging her so hard they could. Bomba hugged them back and Plato smiled at her, still not letting go of Tumble who he was firmly holding, Demeter had finally let go of him. Jenny and Misto joined the other mystics. Etcetera was looking back and forth between the two groups. And then groaned in frustration.

"Can someone please tell me what exactly is going on?" she screamed and everyone turned to her and then to Munk.

"You accused Tugger Munk", Admetus said. "So? What really is going on?"

"I was hoping Tugger could tell us everything", Munk said calmly.

"Speaking of slime", Plato growled. "Where is he?"

Everyone looked around and Munk swore.

"Shit and fell and damn it all to hell", Munk growled and held up a paw as Quaxo opened his mouth. "No Quaxo I'm not fond of the guy down there."

Alonzo looked around. "So what really is going on Munk, what do you think?"

Munk sighed and beckoned everyone over to the tire.

"I believe that in this world Tugger is a power-longing cat that saw his chance to get to power when Count started showing up. In this world he showed up as a shape shifter all along right?"

The Jellicles, mystics and shape shifter of this world nodded. Munk threw a quick look at Cand and his friends, they all looked as confused as the rest of them. But he noticed Limbi narrow his eyes slightly at Cand. Munk was going to look into that later.

"When Tugger saw that this… kinda weak opponent had some power", Munk went on. "He realized they could both win on it. He could be the Jellicle leader and perhaps Leader in time… I don't really know how that work."

"Actually it is the firstborn of a Leader that inherits the powers", Deuteronomy said with a sigh.

"So that mean… Macavity", Jelly asked and gasped. "Oh no…"

"Not to worry", Deuteronomy filled in. "I have lost several firstborns over the years… but there is a loophole. One of my children can become parents of a Leader."

"In this case only Glicka", Plantaena said with a wicked grin and Glicka and Cand blushed furiously.

"Shut up", they mumbled. Munk chuckled and looked at the cats again.

"It was a win-win situation for both of them", he went on. "Tugger would get the Jellicles and Count the Mystics. Somewhere along the line I think Count broke their deal and started attacking the Jellicles… to take Tugger's powers."

"Sounds plausible", Alonzo mused.

"But that doesn't explain his powers", Keeva added. "Count's I mean. You told us Munk that he only had conjuring powers back in your world."

"Yeah… and I think he is the same Count we met there", Munk said with a nod. "I now know how he got those powers."

"How", Alonzo asked.

"With a little help", Munk said and looked at Cand.

"Hey don't look at me", the black tom objected. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Sure you didn't", Liam teased and pulled on his friend's tail.

"I'm serious", Cand said holding up his paws as a sign of innocence when everyone looked at him.

"Cand you father told me-"

"What _he_ and _Typhon's_ been up to", Cand defended himself. "I don't know what the two of them do half of the time."

"You are such a lousy liar", Glicka said calmly. "You are always deeply into what they are doing. You are as bad as they are."

"I am not!"

"Are too", his friends said in unison.

"Will you please stop walk around on a hot roof and tell us what your father did", Limbi said.

"Shut up Limbo."

"Cand…" his friends said and his groaned.

"Fine!" Cand looked at the other cats. "My father's name is Chimera… he is a Black Shadow."

Many cats gasped in horror and someone bared their claws.

"He sent me here to spy on the Jellicles… for Count's account", Cand went on. "But all this time my dad has been plotting something of his own… I don't have all the details but it has something to do with getting rid of someone…"

"Assassination", Deuteronomy asked.

"I don't know… my father has some… qualities… dark magic."

"Really really dark magic", Munk grumbled to himself and Alonzo squeezed his paw in a soothing way.

"My father used this dark magic to give Count conjuring powers."

"Wait", Deuteronomy said. "So he didn't tear out the spine of a conjurer?"

Cand shook his head.

"No… why do you think Count's powers are always unstable?"

Everyone started mumbling and Cand looked at his paws finding them very interesting. Munk looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You helped Count get Alonzo didn't you", he asked with a dark growl and let go of Alonzo's paw. Cand nodded sadly and the next thing he knew a fist had punched him in the face and he fell backwards. Munk was about to jump onto him to punch the living daylights out of the black tom but he was hoisted off of Cand rather quickly by Alonzo, Sphinx and Liam.

"I'm gonna kill you", Munk yelled at the black tom. "You bastard this is all your fault!"

"It…"

"You're the reason both me and Alonzo suffered through hell!"

"…"

"Speak up you lousy worm", Munk yelled and Cand got up on his feet again.

"I… had no choice", Cand mumbled.

"You had no choice but betray us to pain?"

"It wasn't my fault…"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!" Cand suddenly yelled and everyone looked at him again. Alonzo looked at the distressed black tom and sighed.

"Cand what was supposed to happen?" he asked. Cand opened his mouth to answer but he was hit by a lightning bolt and flung across the yard into a trashcan.

"CAND!" his friends exclaimed and they turned in the direction of the bolt and saw Count and Tugger.

"Can't you get to the father directly", Count said calmly. "Get to him through the son." Glicka ran over to the trashcan and tried to get into it to help her tomfriend out. Her other friends hurried over to help her. The Jellicle toms pushed the queens back and stood in front of them protectively, the mystical cats, Cori too, lined up in front of the toms and Sphinx, Munk and Alonzo stood in the front.

"Count", Munk growled.

"So we meet again Protector", Count mocked. "And this time… it will be for the last time. I saved something little from Chimera and decided to give it to Tugger."

Tugger smirked.

"Prepare for mental pain", he said and smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC Sorry for shortness I swear that the next chapter is gonna be much longer since it is the last chapter.<strong>_

_**Malurina - He is only evil in that paralell universe? He is really nice in the "real" world. If you kill that Tugger you will kill the nice one too.**_

_**HumanGunieapig - Of course I couldn't let my favorite kitten die he's too cute.**_

_**Missa Catlover - Hey there it's been a while. Well when you I get to the end you will surely go: "What the hell?" on me.**_

**_That stunning gun hurt!_**

**Don't look at me it wasn't my fault.**

**_When I get my hands on your brother he is dead meat._**

**I hope for his sake he's found a good hiding place...**

_**Oh that won't help him *march out to find Typhon***_

***Smirks* Don't tell her I know where Typhon is hiding. He's keeping a low prophile around the dark rooms of Eraman's prophile.**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Tugger closed his eyes and everyone waited… but nothing happened, nothing at all. Tugger opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Count that looked just as confused as his ally. Tugger tried again but nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for", Count yelled at him. "Do as I instructed."

"I'm trying but nothing happens!"

"HA!" Tantomile and Coricopat said in unison. "Amateurs."

"What", Jelly asked looking at the twins.

"They thought they could break through the mental shields we have put on everyone here", Cori and Tanto explained in unison.

"Wait we", Count asked and looked at Cori.

"You", Tugger spat and the Siamese tom made a salute towards him. "You're a mystic too!"

"Of course you big idiot", Cori said calmly. "The psychic is not one but two… remember?"

Deuteronomy and some of the older cats laughed like crazy. Munk and Alonzo smiled at each other and Count started to growl darkly. Everyone turned to him and his fur was standing in every direction and the wind around him started to pick up.

"W-w-what is going on", Etcetera asked when the wind picked up even more strength. The kittens and the smaller grownups were nearly blown off of the ground. But the stronger and bigger cats grabbed hold of them. Sphinx got a grip on his little brother and Plato when the two of them nearly blew by him.

"You ain't going anywhere", he told them. "Leave the flying to those who can control it, savvy?"

"Yes", the other two mumbled. Teazer was one of the queens that got it worse. Jerry couldn't hold on to her and she blew two feet into the air. Alonzo thought quickly, turned human and grabbed hold of her, holding her gently in his arms. The wind only affected his hair and clothes. Count was growling more and more and the winds got worse and worse. Munk suddenly remembered what Typhon had said when Munk had first met him and Chimera.

_"Yeah Chi gave up fire breath because he put so many things on fire", Typhon said happily. "He then tried water no almost drowned us all, then he tried earth ,do you remember that earthquake a few years back? That was my brother! And then he tried air and well… Chi did you really mean for Katrina to hit the US?"_

"Aw shit", Munk groaned and dug his claws into the ground when the air picked up even more strength. "CAND!"

Limbi and Liam had managed to get the black tom out of the trashcan and the three of them was right now trying to keep their queen friends on the ground. Cand was holding onto an old engine with his tail.

"What", he yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Did you father give him elemental powers?"

"Probably! This reminds of what happened when dad started Katrina… but we were in the US at the time!"

"Are you kidding me", Sphinx yelled. "Is that bastard gonna start – hold on there Jemima" Sphinx grabbed her as she flew by. "-a hurricane?"

"Probably!" Cand yelled. "If he gets angrier!"

Munk swore and looked around, he grabbed Bombalurina's arm as she slid by him. He saw TSE 1 and got an idea.

"SPHINX! ALONZO!"

The two shifter, one still human and one still a cat, looked at him.

"The winds are too strong for cats", Munk yelled. "But not for humans! Turn human and get everyone into TSE 1!"

Alonzo nodded and reached an arm down so that Electra could climb up and sit on his other arm with Teazer.

"I'm not going to ride on a human", Cassandra stated stubbornly but Alonzo ignored her and picked her up by the scruf of her neck and hurried towards the car. Sphinx was on his heel with Plato, Tumble and Jemima. The older cats, most of them toms, started to drag themselves and others towards the car. Alonzo and Sphinx worked fast to get the cats inside and soon it was just the two of them out there. Count roared in anger at that and the wind picked up in such strength that it knocked Sphinx and Alonzo off of their feet.

"NO!" Munk exclaimed when he saw them go down. TSE 1 was anchored by a lot of junk so it wasn't moving at all. But the two humans were, Sphinx had a grip on a rope that was tied to something near the car and Alonzo was holding onto the car. Suddenly the rope broke and Sphinx would've blown away if Alonzo hadn't caught him with his legs.

"What are we gonna do", Jemima asked watching them.

"Don't worry", Limbi said. "All they have to do is think bigger and heavier."

"What", some cats asked and Munk smiled in relief when he saw two big bulls outside.

* * *

><p>Tugger was hiding inside of a junk pile watching his ally create a hurricane, he was both happy and afraid at the moment and he secretly wished for Count to success with what he was doing so that he could finish him off. Count on the other hand was not aware of what he was doing, he only saw red and that was all. He saw the cats get into the cars but couldn't understand why. The next thing he knew he was charged by two big bulls. He screamed in fright and jumped high. The wind stopped and the bulls turned into cats and they snarled at Count. The evil cat looked between them and saw the similarity they had.<p>

"Are there two of you Alonzo", he asked.

"No", Alonzo said calmly. "There is only one me and one Sphinx."

"Why?"

"What are you talking about", Sphinx asked.

"There is no alternate version of me or Munkustrap or the Black Shadows! They are still there! But you have an alternate version of yourself? How does that make sense?"

Alonzo and Sphinx looked at each other and they saw how Count's eyes shot lightning in anger and well he was rather crazy too.

* * *

><p>Munk hadn't heard anything from the car.<p>

"What's going on out there", Plato asked. "Why aren't they just trashing him?"

"I don't know", Munk mumbled.

"You tell him", he heard his sister hiss.

"Tell him what?" Cand answered.

"Stop dancing around and confess already", Limbi went on.

"Confess what?"

Munk heard the others in the group tell Cand what he should do but the black tom didn't listen and Munk turned to them.

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of us", he asked the group. Everyone turned to the six young toms and queens. Five of them bit their lips slightly or looked at their paws but the sixth was looking out of the window instead.

"No", Cand mumbled looking at anything but other cats.

Munk sighed and turned back to where he'd just been looking and suddenly saw Tugger jump Sphinx and bite into his throat and Count attacked Alonzo. Munk flew out of the car and ran towards them followed by all the toms and the mystics, and some of the queens. Sphinx tried to shape shift but he couldn't concentrate when Tugger dug into his neck like that.

"Get off!" he said and tried to pull or push the "Jellicle leader" off of him, but it was of no use. Alonzo wasn't fairing any better, no matter how much he shifted Count threw some kind of spell at him that would always hit. Alonzo turned into a bird and Count hit him with a small arrow made of fire. Munk gasped and grabbed the bird before it hit the ground and Alonzo shifted back, shaking his head to clear it.

"Whoa…" he said. "He's better than last time we fought him Munk."

"Watch out", Munk explained and they jumped apart, the lightning almost hitting them.

"Good God that was close", Exotica said and then put her tail into Quaxo's mouth from stop his remark.

"We gotta do something", Misto mumbled and scanned around the area and saw a trashcan. "Quaxo!"

His brother finally got free from the tail in his mouth and looked at his brother.

"What", he asked spitting out some fur.

"I have a plan", Misto said and grinned and whispered something into his brother's ear.

"I like that plan", Quaxo said and they hurried off to do their jobs. While they ran Admetus had jumped to action and was helping Sphinx to get Tugger off of him. Admetus pulled on his former friend and leader but still couldn't get him off of Sphinx. Another pair of paws joined in then and Admetus saw Asparagus grab hold of Tugger too and smile at Ad. Ad nodded and together they got Tugger off of Sphinx and threw him back a few feet. Tugger flew at them and a vicious fight began. In the meantime Munk and Alonzo were getting really tired of avoiding all of Count's deadly attacks. But there was not much they could do about it and they were losing energy fast. Suddenly Munk stumbled and fell, Alonzo reached out a paw to help him up and when both were on their paws again Count was really close to them.

"Ready to die now", he asked them and his paws were sparkling. "And this time… please die."

"Hey!" someone yelled when the lightning was about to be let lose. "Over here you big amateur!"

Count turned and saw Misto stand there looking smug.

"What", Count asked. "Who are you calling an amateur?"

"You", Misto said nonchalantly. "Come on you can't even hit me with those little fireworks of yours."

"Oh are you challenging me?" Count took a step closer towards the small tuxedo.

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge for me", Misto said calmly and Count's paws started to sparkle angrily.

"Shut up", he growled.

"Why because what I say is true", Misto asked cockily.

"Fine then you little ass… take this!"

"Now Quaxo!"

Just as Count let out a lightning bolt a trashcan dropped down on top of him and both he and the lightning was trapped within it… I think you can imagine what happened. They all heard gagging noises and noises that sounded like screams and smoke came from underneath the trashcan. When the smoke stopped coming the trashcan flew up into the air and was flung far away by an invisible force. Count stood there, his fur on end, eyes, nose and mouth twitching and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"See", Misto said. "Told you he couldn't kill anyone with his fireworks."

"Help!" Admetus called and they saw him trying to get to where Tugger was about to kill Asp.

"Now", Tugger growled at the brown tom. "You'll die and stay dead!"

Asp closed his eyes as he prepared for the killing blow… but when it came it felt like… almost nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Tugger jump on his chest furiously… a Tugger that wasn't bigger than a hand. Sphinx bent down and picked up little Tugger by the scruff of his neck.

"Much better don't you think", he asked.

"Let me go so I can kill you", Tugger yelled in a pipsqueak-voice. "Turn me back to normal! I order you!"

No one could help it… they all burst out laughing. Tugger yelled at them to stop but that only made them laugh more. Exotica and Admetus helped Asp to his feet again and Tugger kept yelling threats. Alonzo took Munk's paw in his and they smiled at each other. But suddenly a scream stopped the laughing and they all turned to the psychic twins that were holding their heads as if in pain.

"Cori!" Munk exclaimed and he and Alonzo hurried to his side.

"Tanta", Jenny exclaimed and hurried to her side.

"Cori", Munk asked as the Siamese hissed in pain, still holding his head. "Cori what's going on?"

"We senses something", Cori began through clenched teeth.

"Something that isn't right", Tantomile went on.

"What?" Munk asked.

"There is a mind", Cori wheezed.

"In a way that isn't normal", Tantomile gasped.

"What do you mean dears", Jenny asked.

"We tried to read this mind", Cori and Tantomile said together. "But it's not possible."

"Why", Limbi asked and tried to feel what they talked about. "I don't feel anything."

"You aren't strong enough", the twins told him. "We can't read this mind or find out who's it is."

"Why", Alonzo asked.

"Because it isn't a mind."

Munk looked at them in confusion, everyone did.

"What", Tumble asked.

"It is a mind", Cori tried to explain. "And yet it isn't…"

"It is as if we are in the mind we try to read but can't since the mind isn't of this world", Tantomile went on.

"What", Alonzo and Munk asked together.

"Someone out there tries to get in here to… do something", the twins said. "At least that is what we believe."

Munk turned to Alonzo.

"Do you think it's someone from our world Zo", he asked and Alonzo shrugged.

"I don't know, can be."

Suddenly they heard a yelp and saw Sphinx suck on his paw, Tugger had managed to get his small claws into the base of one of Sphinx' claws. The little thing was running towards the gate.

"I'm free", it yelled. "I'm gonna make it! I-"

The tiny Tugger was hit by a shadowy smoke and erupted into something that looked like a black smoky firework. Everyone stared with their mouth hanging open at the place. Suddenly another shot was fired, this time hitting Victoria and she ended up the same as Tugger.

"Vicky", her friends exclaimed.

Cassandra was hit. Some screamed in fright and Cand started snarling.

"DAD!" he roared and everyone followed his gaze and noticed Typhon stand behind a tall black tom, Chimera himself. His paws were circled by black smoke and he'd just been about to fire another attack.

"What the hell are you doing", Munk yelled at the Shadow.

"Don't worry Munkustrap", he said. "They won't feel anything because they aren't real."

The clearing became so quiet you could here a pin fall to the floor.

"Excuse me", Alonzo asked.

"No one here except for a very few are real", Chimera went on and walked towards them. "This world isn't real."

Everyone was looking at the black tom with either eyes big in confusion or eyes narrowed in anger, Munk, Alonzo, Cand and his friends had narrowed eyes.

"We can't read his mind", the twins said.

"No one can", Limbi grolwed darkly. "He blocks it."

Chimera walked towards them again and stopped just in front of them, Typhon by his side.

"This world and everything in it is only a dream", he explained. "It is also a prison and was meant to be the final containment for Count to get him out of our world."

"Pardon", Munk asked confused. "Aren't you his ally?"

Chimera rolled his eyes looking tired.

"Munkustrap how many times do I have to tell you that we do things that gain us?" he asked. "Working with Count gave me the opportunity to get rid of him. I had planned it out perfectly, I even instructed him on how to attack you and Alonzo and it was going fine… until _somebody_ didn't stop at a certain warning."

Munk remember Cand yelling out to them and narrowed his eyes at the younger tom.

"You knew about this all along", he asked and Cand nodded. Even his friends looked astonished at that.

"You knew we weren't in a real world and didn't fully tell us", Liam yelled at him.

"I wasn't sure", Cand grumbled. "At first… not until Ty told me while we ran from dad's meaner half."

Munk turned back to the grandmaster of the black Shadows, he ignored Cand's friends chewing him out about keeping it to himself, and opened his mouth to ask one of the most important questions but Chimera answered him before he could ask:

"We're in Count's mind", he explained and everyone gasped. "I created a mind world for him and gave him it as a power, claiming it to be a lock for his mind to keep others out. This mind world is also something he can form, he just doesn't know it. Count heard about my little hurricane escapade when _somebody_ refused to shut up about it", here he glared first at Cand and then Typhon. "His subconscious gave himself those powers."

"I don't believe you", Pouncival said. "This world is real."

"If it was real", Chimera said and closed his eyes. "Could this really happen?"

They all looked around and suddenly the horizon was getting higher and the town and street followed and soon they were inside a globe, there was no sky only the city above them where humans and animals went by without knowing anything was wrong.

"Freaky… but logical I guess", Alonzo grumbled. "Why are we here?"

Chimera opened his eyes again but didn't let the world become somewhat normal again.

"That attack he threw was suppose to backfire on him and trap him in his mind", he explained. "But when you two got close to him during the attack you were pulled with him, Cand, Typhon and I followed you since we were all at the scene."

"What about us Chimera", Pelimbi asked darkly.

"You are no more real than this world. I put you in here to keep Cand busy."

"Thanks", Cand said sarcastically and his friends glared at him again.

"How", Munk asked. "Isn't this Count's dream-world?"

"Yes but as I said, _I_ created it so _I_ can still do some things… like deleting mistakes like a bitchy Cassandra, sex-addict Victoria and an evil Tugger. That was something Count did and not me."

"Why aren't we really affected of his mind-creating", Alonzo asked.

"Because you, Munkustrap, my son and brother and I are real. We aren't his imagination."

"So was that really how he got me?"

"Almost, he wanted your powers but since you aren't a 'dream' the best he could do was having you as a captive."

Munk threw a quick look at Cand but the black tom didn't meet his gaze.

"Is Count aware of any of this?" Alonzo went on.

"No."

Munk ran a paw over his face.

"So how do we get out of here?" he asked.

"By taking the backdoor", Chimera answered calmly.

"What backdoor", Typhon asked and Chimera pointed and a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh… that backdoor."

Munk took a step towards it but Chimera grabbed his shoulder.

"There is one problem though", he said. "Someone must die so that we can all get home."

"What?" everyone, including his family yelled.

"Dad are you serious?"

"The cat that last enters that doorway will die and we can all get back home. Count will wake up and everything will go on as it was until I can find a way to stop him for good."

"Why don't drag Count in last", Typhon suggested.

"No!" Munk and Alonzo said at once.

"That's just plain cruel!" Cand said. "He can't decide for himself if he wants to die for us."

"Oh come on Cand", Typhon said. "It won't matter the world will be better off without him."

"Can't one of us go through last", Jelly asked. "We're not real so it doesn't matter that we die."

"Yes it does", Chimera said calmly. "If you walk through that door, the real Jellylorum will die… It's one of the risk about this kind of magic."

"And you just made these risks anyway", Munk yelled.

"It wasn't planned to go like this, why do you think I was about to erase all the dream-cats? I don't want to take the chance."

Munk growled but then Sphinx asked:

"Wait… what about me?"

"Hm", Chimera asked.

"I don't exist in your real world, just in this non-reality. In the real world there is Alonzo but he is real and here… doesn't that mean I can walk through, die and not affect the real world."

Chimera looked triumphant.

"Do you know why you called Typhon sir just like that", he asked.

"No…" Sphinx said suspiciously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you Sphinx are my ace. You have a tiny bit of the Black Shadows' shared energy in you and since Typhon is second in command that energy got you to call him sir."

"Pardon?"

"I created a cat that doesn't exist in the real world as insurance…"

"You really do plan everything don't you", Munk asked and the black tom smiled.

"Yes… Sphinx do you really want to go through that door to die?"

"Yes", Sphinx said. "I'm not real anyway so when you leave I'll be gone anyway."

Munk gave Sphinx a hug and Alonzo joined in.

"You are a good friend", Alonzo told Sphinx. "Even though we didn't get to know each other that well."

"Same back at ya fellow shifter."

Chimera sighed.

"Are we ready to go", he asked and pointed at the door.

"Yeah", Munk said and took Alonzo's paw in his and walked towards the door it opened and it was pitch black inside.

"Are you sure about this Munk", Admetus called to him.

"Yes", Munk said and smiled. "We'll see you all back on the other side."

Alonzo and he walked through.

"Thanks for helping us get everything back", Jelly mumbled hugging Jenny to her when they were gone. Typhon went next with Count slung over his shoulder and sent a look at Chimera who nodded. Cand looked at his friends and then his father.

"Will the guys know anything about this", he asked.

"No", Chimera said and Cand hurried through the door and Chimera followed. Sphinx took a deep breath and was about to follow when Deuteronomy grabbed his arm.

"Don't", he said. "If you don't go through Chimera will die."

"And their Count will run free forever", Sphinx said. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

"Baby", Jenny said and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too mum", he whispered and hugged her back and then ran through the door.

* * *

><p>Munk had to close his eyes when he was blinded by a white light and when he opened them he saw a ditch in the dirt in front of him and it was night time.<p>

"Are we back", he asked and turned to Chimera.

"Yes", Chimera said. "Back at where it all started…"

"Finally", Munk said and sighed in relief but then Alonzo pulled on him. "What is it Zo?"

Alonzo stood with his mouth agape and pointed at something and Munk followed his gaze and stared in just as much shock. As did the one they were staring at. Sphinx stood there and looked upon himself.

"Okay", he said. "What's going on?"

Chimera smiled.

"Congratulations you are now alive in the real world, I think you disserve it for thinking of sacrificing your life for us. My way of saying thank you."

"Wait wait", Munk said and held up his paws. "What do you mean? Sphinx went in last didn't he?"

"Yes", Chimera said and put his arm around Cand's shoulders and steered his son towards the exit. "But that was just a heist."

"WHAT?" Munk yelled and Chimera looked over his shoulder at Munk with an evil gleam in his eyes and a superior smirk on his face.

"I the creator decide who will die and who won't and since Count was already dying I didn't see it as a good idea to sacrifice someone else", he said. "Typhon get rid of the body."

"Yes sir", Typhon said and hurried away with Count's dead body and disappeared from sight.

"I leave the explaining to the two of you", Chimera went on as he and Cand started to walk.

"How the hell are we supposed to explain this", Munk asked furiously.

"Oh you'll think of something", Chimera said and in a flash of smoke and shadow he and Cand was gone. Munk and the other two heard running feet and Alonzo looked at Munk.

"Start thinking Munk", he said and then the other Jellicles came to them and when they saw Sphinx they froze. Munk stepped forward.

"I can explain this", he said.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's all for this time folks :D See ya around!<strong>_

_**HumanGunieapig -You wanted a fast update. Fast enough for you?**_

**Why do you always make me jerkish?**

**_Because you are jerkish, but this time you only killed one cat._**

**Is that supposed to make me feel less angry at you?**

_**No it's me telling that you are going soft and if you don't stop complaining I will make you a serial killer.**_

***glares* You are evil.**

_**No I just know how to get you to do what I want. Now stop fussing around 'cause you'll have a break for quite some time now.**_

**What? You're not going to include me in the next stories?**

_**No.**_


End file.
